Tales of Vesperia 15 Twist of Events
by MageMagic
Summary: In the midst of their adventure, our heroes have encounter other problems to be remedied while traveling for their own reasons. Had they obtain another ally during their quest, would the outcome been entirely different? Had there been more obstacles and even worse enemies, would the travelers been able to put a clean end to the chaos brought upon Terca Lumireis?
1. Chapter 1 Travel Buddies

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

Hello! I finally decided to work on this. There are several things that bother me in the game and I wonder if a few elements changed would toss the whole story upside down. Of course a lot of things here will be changed, though starting out the same/similar. It will basically start in the middle of the game around when the changes will occur. I don't wanna give out too much right now but for a few characters I'll have to... _interfere_ with their skills... Oh, I don't know Patty's character well enough to use her but she might be in it as a minor role?

I'll try to leave my commentary and explanations at the end of each chapter rather than in the middle. Please bare with the beginning. It will be very similar to the game for that part but it will change quite a lot. If anything, just skip halfway through this one.

Summary: In the midst of their adventure, our heroes have encounter other problems to be remedied while traveling for their own reasons. Had they obtain another ally during their quest, would the outcome been entirely different? Had there been more obstacles and even worse enemies, would the travelers been able to put a clean end to the chaos brought upon Terca Lumireis?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TALES OF VESPERIA!

**...**

Chapter 1 Travel Buddies

The spiral blastia stood in the middle of the town, Heliord. Yuri and company were taking in a room where a knight with his two subordinates stood, questioning out loud a list of seemingly endless charges on Yuri. He and his allies sat, just listening rather inattentively.

"Wow, Yuri. That's a lot of charges," a small boy, Karol, commented, looking at the long dark hair troublemaker who sat there slightly amused at the minor and silly charges. Still, overall, long and soporific.

"Yeah, nothing really serious though," he replied nonchalantly.

"Nothing serious?!" cried the knights. "Ahem... Continuing on..." Leblanc, the knight in charged there, said. "Is it true that you threw a knight sent to collect the taxes into the river?" When was there a river in Zaphias that wasn't caused by the temporary flood of the fountain...?

"Wow, I'd forgot about that. Was that you, Tweedle A?" he addressed one of the other two knights.

"That's right! I was stuck in bed with a cold for three whole days thanks to you!" Adecor, aka Tweedle A, responded. He was the taller and skinnier of the two subordinates.

"He actually responded to that..." Rita muttered. "What an idiot..."

"You can say that again... Ugh, just how many more are there? This is getting pretty boring," Yuri complained.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to me...? I've never been in a position like this!" Karol worried about his crime-free status. He looked down towards the floor, pondering about it further.

"So, I'll write you have 'no sign of remorse' in the report then," Boccos, the other knight stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Tweedle B... Where's that do-nothing captain of yours, anyways? What was his name? Schwann?"

"Playing hooky since he's the big shot!" Rita answered, worked up from the boredom of being dragged along.

"You dare mock our captain? Sir Schwann is a legendary hero and a veteran of the Great War ten years ago," Leblanc declared defensively.

"That's still no excuse for never showing up..." Yuri muttered.

"So basically, his eminence would never stoop so low as to deal with nobodies like us," the mage scoffed and looked the other way. Repede yawned, getting up from a nap he took as the inquiry continued. Yuri swung his right arm over and patted Repede on the head.

"Had a good nap? These guys can put you to sleep by just talking."

"Arf!"

"Quiet, I say, Quiet! Getting on to your next offense..." decided a frustrated Tweedle. He obviously couldn't come up with a good retort or defense. Then another knight and his accomplice entered the door, directing all the attention onto them.

"Y-your Excellency Commandant Alexei! To what do we owe the pleasure?!" Leblanc immediately addressed. The knights saluted. They looked nervous as the older knight was about to speak.

"All your crimes are hereby pardoned by the good graces of their Highnesses Estellise and Ioder," Alexei clearly ignored his underlings and faced Yuri and pals.

"What? But-"

"The Imperial Knights thank you for rescuing Price Ioder and protecting Princess Estellise." Yuri stood up. The female accomplice held out a reward to show their gratitude.

"We've got no need for this. It's not like we did those things for the sake of the Knights," Yuri bluntly stated. The two were about to take their leave until he spoke again. "What about Estelle?"

"She had just given her consent to be returned to the imperial capital."

"What?" Karol got up at the news but calmed down. "Well I guess she is the princess..."

"The Princess is waiting at the inn. We would be pleased if you made an appearance." Finally the Commandant took his leave. Something about his tone says that he doesn't really care. Perhaps it was just his emotionally distanced speech since as a Knight, one couldn't let his or her emotions run array. Or he's just dreadfully monotone.

"Well, I guess we're free then. It was nice talking to you three. Sorta..." Yuri mocked-saluted Leblanc and co as he walked out with his friends.

"Let's go see Estelle!" Rita ordered, finally able to get out of that prison like room. The other two agreed and headed for the inn. Along the way, they took a good look at their surroundings. It was a rather dull atmosphere, as if a storm was approaching.

"Where are we anyways?" The leader glanced at the buildings and structures.

"This is a new city, Heliord. Geographically speaking, it's located between Torim Habor and Dahngrest. If you followed this road east you'll hit Caer Bocram," informed their mini captain. Along the way, they encountered Yuri's good buddy, Flynn, who was also with the prince. **Yuri left the party.**

"Oh, so both of you were here this whole time!" Yuri playfully exclaimed.

Almost letting out a sigh, Flynn lectured tiredly, "Yuri, please watch your speech in from of His Royal Highness. It's the least you could do for the gracious pardoner of your crimes..." Ioder bowed as Flynn spoke, keeping his happy attitude and smile on his face.

"It's okay, Flynn. Miss Estellise and I acted of our own volition," the noble shrugged. "As for Miss Estellise, the royal family can't be allowed to romp all over the countryside without restraint."

"That's not very convincing, coming from you," Yuri replied. _"It's not like we were getting to _that_ big of a mess... Do all members of the royal family have an ignorant, happy-go-lucky attitude? Not that it's a really bad thing but..."_

"Haha, I apologize. But now especially, it's undesirable for the royal family's concerns to be brought into the public eye."

"Yeah, I understand. Well, I'm gonna go drop by Estelle's place, and then I'm gonna take a load off at the inn. Thanks for the chat." Yuri turned around from the two and waved a hand. He joined the others who were waiting, somewhat impatiently for one of them. **Yuri reunited with the others. **

At the inn, Estelle sat thinking about whether or not she should have kept her identity from them for so long. The room looked just like the interrogation room! The hour horror started to come back. Somehow... Flynn beat them back... How...? "What the hell?! Flynn? Weren't you back with Ioder not so long ago?"

"You've gotten slower Yuri, also a little blind if you didn't see me walk past you," his old friend teased.

"The barrier blastia's been making some odd noises. Do you think it's okay?" he changed the subject but thought back to the earlier walk.

"You came all the way over here because you were worried about that? Same old Yuri, you can't leave anything alone if you see something amiss."

"Hey, it's not me!" he defended himself. "She was the one that-"

"It's obvious that something's not right with that blastia. Let me have a look at it!"" Rita interrupted. Her blastia fascination skyrocketed their concerns.

"It's currently under the state of repair. I cannot let-" Then there was a sudden vibration that seemed to be coming from the blastia. "Your Highness, you must stay here!" Flynn ordered as they all made their way down. Outside the blastia glowed. The aer thicken immensely. The density was enough to kill. Rita made her way to the spiral regardless. She refused to listen to the advices of others. Alexei had ordered everyone to retreat. Estelle rushed to Rita's side and used her healing powers. The heavy glow of the blastia disappeared about Rita and Estelle were worn out. They were taken to the inn for rest. The party sat in another room and waited for the mage's recovery. Estelle constantly used her powers to try to heal her friend.

"Don't over exert yourself," Yuri sternly ordered. Estelle just shrugged him off. She rather left herself bear the burdens and pains while healing others. He failed to talk her into taking some rest and just walked out. In the hall sat Karol. "What's the matter?"

"Yuri... Do you want to start a guild with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"A guild... Yeah, that's an idea. I'll think about it."

"Really?" the boy happily cried.

"Yeah, go get some rest." He reentered the room and found Rita awake while Estelle... dead like. "So she collapsed anyways... If though I told her over and over again to call me before that happens..."

"You really think she'll listen to you?" Then an armored person riding on what appears to be a flying whale... or what they call a dragon...

"What the?!" It attacked, causing the building to shake. After a moment it left, leaving them confused. What... Was that about? When a moment passed they decided to sleep it off but it bothered them. The next day, they agreed to see Estelle off, or at least to where Flynn was. She was a bit hesitant about leaving the party who decided to go to Dahngrest. Flynn waited for them at the blastia.

"Ready to go, princess?" the knight asked.

"Well..."

"... Miss Mordio, we would like you to go to the forest of Keiv Moc to investigate the blastia malfunction."

"Keiv Moc? Oh yeah, the plants affected by the disaster yesterday looked just like the ones in that forest," Karol commented.

"Bleh, plants are out of my league," Rita shooed the request aside.

"Please consider it connecting to the aer," Flynn tried a different approach.

"... If Estelle's going to the capital then I wanna go with her," she crossed her arms and faced the other way.

"Miss-"

"Then it should be fine if I go with her to the forest," Estelle suggested, half hiding her happiness that she could stay with the party a bit longer.

"But..." He sighed. "Fine... Yuri-"

"Yeah, I know. I'll protect her."

"Yes, please do, but I'm coming too!" There was a moment of silence and stares.

"What...?"

"You heard me!"

"What about your knightly duties?"

"One of them is protecting the Princess! Another one is making sure you don't get into more trouble..."

"... In other words, you're monitoring me... Creepy... But I can't guarantee that there won't be more trouble. I'm cursed after all." Yuri gave in. **Estelle and Flynn officially join the party**.

They were heading out of town when they encountered a familiar face. He had messy gray hair tied back into a puffy ponytail, a purple cloth draped over shoulders, and he had a rather lazy expression on his face. "You're..."

"YOU! I'm SO gonna roast you for what you did back at Capua Nor!" Rita chased after the old man, already chanting a spell.

"Well, we're gonna have to wait for her to calm down."

"Who was that?" Flynn asked.

"Some old man."

"That hurts. Remember the fun times we had back in prison?" the old man pouted, having returned from the run. He apparently ditched the angry mage.

"Hardly know this guy. Let's go find Ri-"

"HAH!" the girl returned with a punch to Raven's back. "Serves you right!"

"Hey, that hurt! Don't you know how to treat an old man properly, little miss?" he complained.

"Whatever! Let's just go!"

"Waaaait!" They looked at Raven for a moment, waiting for him to speak. "I wanna come!"

"This isn't fun and games, old man," Yuri said.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't hold ya back. I can fight too. You all seem like an interesting bunch."

"What are we, entertainment to you?"

"Nah, considerate _redemption _for what happened earlier."

"Then you took a hit for nothing." He was silent for a moment. It did hurt. A lot.

"You bring up a very good point, but this old man can take a beating as if it's child's play."

"Oh is that so?" Rita grinned evilly, readying her fists.

"Let's just go before Flynn decides to arrest Rita for brutally murdering an old man," Yuri suggested as he led the group outside the town with Estelle lecturing Rita about using people as punching bags even if they were asking for it. In the forest, there was thick vines and heavy foliage. There was no distinct pathway. All they could do was wonder around aimlessly, hoping that they'll end up in the right place. "So... Where do we head first?" Yuri asked the party. Left, right, forward, diagonal. All they saw were trees, bushes, vines, plants, plants, plants... Occasionally some monsters.

"Umm, it won't hurt to go forward right? I mean, we won't be going in circles that way," Karol suggested. His geography knowledge was of no use at the moment but they went ahead with his idea.

**Skit: All I See Is Green**

Estelle: Wow, look at all these various types! Some of these are very rare.

Rita: They're just plants. Nothing special about them.

Estelle: A forest is like a garden. The beauty of the flowers, the elegance of nature-

Rita: All I see is green.

Estelle: I read about some of these contain healing properties, even the poisonous ones.

Karol: That means we could just use those if we ever run out of gels!

Rita: No way, I rather stay wounded than to risk being poisoned.

Karol: Just because you can't tell the differ-

Rita: HAH! -punch-

Karol: OW!

"Hey Flynn, you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking straight for an hour now," Yuri asked. He stopped walking, causing everyone else to cease too.

"Why are you asking me?" The knight tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Well, you were the one who told Rita to come here. Surely you didn't expect her just wonder about, maybe get lost, and somehow figure how to get through by herself, did you _Mr. Knight_,"

"Drop the tone, Yuri. Unfortunately that was the case. My apologies. I was only ordered to deliver the request."

"What?! Bah I should have just denied this stupid request," the furious mage stomped her foot, arms crossed, steam fuming out of her head.

"Once again, I apologize. However as a researcher of Aspio, you cannot simply deny or ignore our orders."

"Well, it's too late for that anyways. What do we do now? Go back or keep going?" Yuri brought them back to the point of the stop. The party passed glances at each other.

"Let's keep going. We've come this far already!" Karol enthusiastically answered.

"Alright Captain Karol. Any ideas which direction? ...Old man?" Raven looked up at the sound of his 'name'.

"Hmm... If I have to pick, I'd say... Left," Raven responded with a smug look.

"Left...? Fine." With they head to their left. As the came closer to the heart of the forest, they encountered more and more monsters. "Azure Edge! Looks like the old man has a good sense of direction." He sent a couple more slashes at an eggbear.

"Glad that I came along?"

"I guess." Clearing through that set of fiends. The forest gradually felt heavier. The aer was dense just like the blastia in Heliord the day before.

"We're getting close... What could be the cause of such dense aer...?" Rita muttered. She analyzed the red aer that was normally green.

"It'll be a problem if the source of this is too dense. Be careful. If it's too dangerous, we will fall back!" Flynn demanded. If that was the case, the real problem would be keeping the mage _away_ from the aer. Soon enough, a pool of aer laid before their eyes. The density was high but tolerable, so as long as they are not there too long. Before they could get close, a giant scorpion (see author's note at end of chapter) hopped down in their path.

"Looks like we get some action! Fang Strike!"

"Is this really the time for battle, Yuri?! Sword Rain Alpha!"

"Heh, it's not like we can avoid it!" Gigalarva dodged their attacks and sent a shockwave. "Fast, aren't ya?! Azure Wolf Strike!"

The scorpion screeched, swinging its tail over the team, knocking them aside.

"Urgh... Outta my way! Fire ball!"

"First Aid!"

Then it stung Flynn.

"... Recover!"

"Woof!" Crescent Fang.

"Watch out! Dragon Upper!"

"Let ol' Raven help you kids. Rain!" It stabbed them with its tail then walked to the center to heal. Raven skipped to it and left it a little present preventing it from healing. Angry, it sent a flood shockwaves and went all out on slash and stabs.

"Ah! Nice job, you idiot!" Rita spat while recovering from the spam. "Eruption!"

"Nurse!"

"Hey, it can't heal now! I did us all a favor," Raven defended.

The party dealt their damages onto the monster with Estelle backing them up. It let out another screech before collapsing.

"What a pest! Now the aer..." Rita was about to make her way to the pool again until more scorpions leaped out of the trees, surrounding them. They heard the cry for help from the dying monster. "OH COME ON!"

"You've got to be kidding me... We can't stay here much longer..." Yuri grumbled, readying his sword once more. Must be his curse bringing bad luck again. Then another tree jumper, a human this time, landed before them. He had long white hair, a glowing sword, and donned black and red garments. He raised the sword up and a flash occurred. When the light was gone, the scorpions were no longer there. Even the aer calmed down, returning to its normal green appearance. "Wha- Who's he?"

"Duke..." Raven answered. He appears to be acquainted with the weird man.

Duke simply made his way out of the area until Rita called out, "Wait! What is that sword? Let me see!" She ran up and quickly examined it as he waited a bit. "How did you do that?"

"What good would that knowledge do you?" Duke questioned rather coldly.

"Well if I could figure out the formula then maybe we could stop the blastia from going berserk."

"This was only a distortion. It is a natural occurrence." Estelle then made her way over to give him her thanks for saving them.

"We seem to cross paths a lot. What brings you to these remote areas? This isn't a normal place to go for a walk." Yuri asked.

"... Do not go near the aer krenes..."

"Are you speaking of the pool of aer?" Flynn pondered. _"Aer krenes. Is that what they're called? Not only that but there's multiple of them."_

"They are springs of which all aer come from." He appears to rather unsocialable yet he does respond to the party's calls.

"You still didn't answer my question," Yuri spoke again. "Hmm.. Let's try it this way... We're here to check out why blastias are reacting oddly since there seems to be a connection between here and Heliord's fiasco yesterday. Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"..." Duke remained silent for a while. It's really not a hard question to answer.

"If you want to get going, why don't you just answer the kid's question?" Raven joined in on the conversation, or rather interrogation.

"Kid..?" Yuri muttered, baffled at Raven's choice of words.

"... Was my action not clear?" the mysterious man asked back.

"You're jumping off trees?" Karol blurted out, attracting the attention onto him. Rita gave him a whack on the head for that stupid outburst. "Ow!"

"..."

"Are you calming down all these aer krenes?" Estelle asked something more reasonable than what Karol guessed.

"... I am."

"Was that really so hard to say? A grown man having such a hard time expressing himself. Such a shame," Raven mocked light heartedly.

"..." Someone didn't take the comment too well. He glared at the old man, but said nothing and did nothing.

"You can punch him if you want. He said so himself that he could take a beating," Rita offered much to Raven's surprised, jaw dropped and all. Duke didn't do anything though and the mage went off to examine the aer at a distance.

"Sir, that was a bit rude even if you didn't mean it," Flynn lectured. "You're almost as bad as Yuri."

"Hey!" the mentioned man exclaimed. "Come on, Flynn, you know he can't reach my level."

"Is that really something to be proud of...?"

He shrugged, "I am what I am. But what about Rita? She's pretty mean herself."

"It's easier for me to pick on you."

"Whatever. Well," Yuri turned to face his allies and the strange guy. "If there isn't anything else, we can take our leave. Hey, Duke, since we encounter each other anyways and we're basically involved in similar stuff, why don't you come with us?"

"..." The usual response. Give it a few minutes or so and you might get an answer. The entire party stared, awaiting an answer or at least some sort of notion of yes or no. Duke closed his eyes, thinking about it more. "... For now, I shall." **Duke has joined the party.**

"Took your time didn't ya. Let's go to Dahngrest. Lead the way, Captain Karol."

"Huh?! Me?"He gave him the reassuring look. "Umm okay. Dahngrest is just to the west of Heliord. So we should make our way back first. W-what?" They all still had their eyes on him and not taking a step.

"We're following your lead."

"R-right!" Karol felt nervous. He's been kicked out of every guild for his lack of courage but these guys are patient with and willing to listen to him. Ever since he met them, he grew bit by bit. He doesn't want to let them down. The boy recalled the paths they took up to the aer krene. Soon enough the party went to the right since they had went left upon Raven's suggestion. They could have just cut through but... The safer the better.

**Skit: Flynn or Yuri?**

Karol: Hey Repede seems get along well with Flynn like when he's with you, Yuri.

Yuri: Well, we both took care of Repede when he was just a pup. So I'm not surprised that he treats us the same.

Karol: Repede, who do you like more: Flynn or Yuri?

Repede: -whimpers-

Flynn: That's not something you could really ask him to do. It's like asking him to pick who he prefers from his parents.

Yuri: Hey! I'm not liking that comparison...

Raven: Oh, but it makes sense.

Rita: The pup could also be thinking, _"Should I tell them?"_

Estelle: You mean Repede does have a favorite but doesn't want to say because he doesn't want to hurt the other person's feelings?

Rita: Something like that.

Repede: ARF! -runs away-

Yuri: Repede! Man, did he escape 'cause your assumption was true or was it 'cause of the pressure...?

"Yes! We're finally out of there!" Karol cheered. The forest was like a maze.

"Save your energy, Dahngrest is still far away," Flynn advised.

"I know. I'm just happy to be out of there."

"Good job, Capt'n Karol. Now you can take us to the guilds head quarters," Yuri patted the boy on the head and brought back pressure.

"R-right!"

"Go easy on him," Estelle lectured.

"Do you want to take a break or something then?"

"Actually, I'm getting a bit hungry." Soon enough their stomachs started grumbling, hints of pink appeared on some faces.

"Who's cooking...?" Picking up a handful of twigs, they selected one. Whoever had the shortest was the chef for the day. Depending on who cooks, one of the following skits occur.

**Skit: Common Cooking**

Yuri: Looks like I'm cooking today.

Karol: That's great. Your food is so good!

Yuri: It's just a simple recipe...

Estelle: It may be simple but it is delicious.

Raven: A felon? With good cooking? This I gotta see for myself.

Yuri: Hey, I was cleared of my charges. Besides, felon is a bit stretched isn't it? I'm just your everyday trouble maker.

Flynn: That's not something to be proud of, Yuri! Although I have to agree, Yuri has excellent cooking.

Yuri: I'll make sure to put extra bones in your food, old man. You know, for calcium.

Raven: !

**Yuri cooked Beef Bowl. **_Quite filling._

**Skit: Give It A Try**

Repede: ARF!

Rita: What! The pooch counts too?!

Yuri: Why not? He's a part of the team too.

Rita: I am not eating dog food!

Yuri: It's not that bad. Give it a try. Or you can starve.

Repede: ARF! Grr... ARF ARF!

Karol: Sounds... New... I'll try but...

Repede: ARF! ARF!

Karol: Wah! Okay okay! I give in!

**Repede cooked Dog Food.** _Delicious food that dogs just love. Humans... Not so much._

**Skit: Practice Time**

Estelle: Oh! I get to practice my cooking skills!

Flynn: M-miss Estellise, you never cooked before!

Yuri: Actually, she has. _After_ she left the castle.

Estelle: I'll make sure it tastes extraordinary.

Flynn: E-extraordinary?

Rita: Stop worrying! She's not that bad. In fact, she might be better than you.

Yuri: You're not far off from the truth.

**Estelle cooked Sandwich. **_You can't go wrong with a sandwich unless you cook what you shouldn't._

**Skit: Cooking Pressure**

Karol: I'm cooking? Okay, I'll do my best!

Estelle: I look forward to tasting it.

Karol: Heh heh.

Flynn: I wonder what kind of food you'll make.

Karol: I-I... Don't know how to make a lot of types...

Flynn: Oh, I apologize. I mean I'm curious to try the result. I never seen you cook before so-

Karol: Uh... Just wait over there! I can't concentrate when you're all watching and hovering over me!

All: Sorry.

**Karol cooked Miso Soup.** _A tasty drink but what will fill their stomachs?_

**Skit: Whose Fault Is it**

Rita: Ugh... Cooking takes too much time.

Estelle: I'm sorry but you got the shortest stick.

Rita: I know I'll just roast some food together!

Karol: You want us to eat fire?!

Raven: That's not cooking. That's wasting our resources!

Rita: Well don't make me cook!

Karol: You're the one who picked the shortest stick!

Rita: That's not my fault!

Raven: Actually, it kind of is...

**Rita cooked Veggie Stir Fry.** _A nice meal but a "tad" burnt._

**Skit: Extreme Difference**

Flynn: Oh, so it's me.

Yuri: I can take your place. I mean now that I think about it, I want to cook.

Flynn: No, I got the shortest stick so I'll cook. Besides you always cooked for me in the past. I'll cook for you this time.

Yuri: ... I failed...

Estelle: Is he terrible?

Yuri: If he follows the recipe closely, he can put any chef to shame. But what I'm worried about is if he tries to follow his dead taste buds.

Rita: What? It's enough to kill someone?

Yuri: It can be a potential weapon.

Estelle: ... I'm scared...

**Flynn cooked Clam Chowder.** _Looks and smells great yet the slightest bite will knock you out._

**Skit: Be Awed**

Raven: You're going to make an old man like me cook?

Rita: What? Can't cook?

Raven: As a matter of fact, Little Miss Fire Ball, I can.

Rita: Oh really?

Raven: Cooking is a must. Women love a man who can cook.

Yuri: Then get to it, old man. Prove just how great you are.

Raven: Fine, fine. Be awed by my astonishing cooking skills!

**Raven cooked Omlette Rice.** _Omlette or rice? Why not both?_

**Skit: Experience**

Duke: ...

Flynn: You've barely joined and we're already asking you to cook. My apologies.

Duke: ... I have never cooked before.

Karol: W-what? Well you can learn now. Maybe you have a knack for it.

Yuri: Let's hope it isn't as bad as Flynn's attempt...

Flynn: What?

Yuri: Nothing. You could be a decent cook like when Estelle first started. It was edible.

Estelle: It wasn't okay?

Yuri: I said it was edible. So it's okay.

Estelle: Oh... I'm sure you'll be able to cook something good!

**Duke cooked Mabo Curry.** _Potato, onion, rice, tofu, and tomato all cooked properly, yet it's tasteless!_

Now that they have fully regained energy, disregarding whether the food was good or not. The group arrived at Heliord. Nothing seem amiss there as they passed though. Dahngrest was just a couple miles away. Nearby bushes shuffled.

"What was that?" Estelle gasped.

"The wind?" Yuri suggested.

"No... The wind is still..." A giant shadow glazed over the lot. It stretched forth and swallowed them into seemingly endless darkness.

**...**

Long chapter. But I needed to get details out of the way for more freedom. A lot of it is pretty similar ain't it? Some are exactly the same. I'll try to make it a lot different. I'm bad when coming up with titles. You've probably noticed all the lame skit names and sucky/lack of detail. Sorry if they're out of character too, I'm not good with things like that. Oh my spelling and grammar aren't the best. Sorry.

Explanation time. Obviously I'll have to debuff or whatever Flynn and Duke's skills, level, strength, etc. It's not fun if they're overpowered. Flynn in the PS3 version I believe doesn't join until much later. Patty too but I haven't even introduced her here. I doubt Duke trains since he wasn't a part of the party so his level when you fight him as the final boss was probably the same at the beginning of the game. Duke is a shady- I mean enigma. Even with the side quest info, we don't know too much about him. So... I kind of have to play the guessing game with his character and history that wasn't revealed in the game. Just so you know, I tend to interpret things differently so if you're like "what" just bare with it. I'll try to explain my decisions. For example, I think he might be a vegetarian. I mean he's like all nature-y and such with the animals and whatnot (end of game). Kind of reasonable. Personally, it made more sense for him to join the party rather than be the final boss.

Gigalarva... I swear it looks like a scorpion but then I read on a guide that it's a crab cause it drops a crab shell. That baffled me! I had to look it up and check a bunch of stuff. Apparently it's an insect. I'm at a lost for words. The point is, it's something and it doesn't matter now.

I'll try to make it more interesting, keep them in character, and give them all a chance to speak. I have to juggle like ten party members. See how I screw myself over? Ahem, I shall stop blabbing on now.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Step

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

Needless to say. I'm bad at intros and first chapters. Meh. Been insanely busy... I try to squeeze in bits of time for this. I do very much love the original, but hey this is fanfiction: it's imagination time. Oh if locations do not sound like where they should be, I'm sorry!

Reviews:

Tales of Brothers: Thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'll do my best to keep it game like even if it requires hours of rewatching scenes and what not.

Disclaimer you all know, I don't know Tales of Vesperia. If I did, it might not have been the same.

**...**

Chapter 2 The Next Step

The group turned around to meet the owner of the shadow. Before them stood an impressive figure. It towered over them as if they were ants. It shielded the light with its great length. Its eyes, blaring red, glared daggers onto them. Its coat was a muffled grey, filthy and reeked of garbage. Fangs beamed, with foul poison seeping through. Claws and horns all sharp and directed at the prey. Its aura was enough to kill. "W-what is this monster?!" Karol shrieked, tumbling backwards onto the ground. Then it let out a roar of powerful vibration and stench.

"Ugh... It obviously doesn't seem want to leave us alone.." Yuri muttered. "Let's crush this guy to dust."

"I don't know... I'm starting to feel faint..." Estelle murmured, covering her nose with her hands. Her eyes felt hazy. She began shaking.

"Estelle!" Yuri, Rita, and Flynn rushed to her support. The monster then kicked the four, though with interference by the others, a couple yards across the field. "Agh!"

Karol raised a Magic Lens. "It's called Lord Garbusis and it has high defense with magic resistance!"

"With this toxicity reeking from its breath mixed with foul body odor, we won't last here very long..." Raven explained in a unusually serious tone.

"With our healer down, we won't last..." Rita grumbled... "Hate to say it, but we should run. Just you wait... I'll roast this fiend next time!" Carrying Estelle who fell into unconsciousness, they made their escape to Dahngrest, however Mr. Stinky happened to be very fast.

"Plan B?"

"Keep going! I'll play with this guy for a while." Yuri headed backwards with this sword in position. Repede followed forth to aid his friend.

"Yuri! Stop being reckless!" Flynn followed after.

"Now's not time! Go, now!" Flynn reluctantly stopped. He knew very well his childhood friend will not listen.

"You better make it back alive and in one piece! Repede, take care of him!"

"Woof!" Flynn hurried up with the rest of the group but another member went to assist the foolishly courageous leader. **Yuri, Repede, and Someone left the party**.

"Urgh... I got about five minutes with this guy..." Yuri grumbled as he dodged the attacks. It wasn't giving him any time to land a hit. Repede was able to slash Lord Garbusis a couple of times but they were very shallow. "Repede, you probably only got about three minutes. Flee when it's time! They'll be able to at least get a good distance away in these few minutes."

"Grr... ARF ARF!" Repede protested. He wasn't going to abandon his long time companion and caretaker.

"Repede! I'm not playing!" The blob then burped a poison bomb. They two held their breath while continuing to dodge. The cloud of poison still remained. _'This is really bad... This curse is out to get me... At least I won't be bringing them any more trouble... The lower quarter... I won't be able to help them... Flynn... It's up to you...'_ Yuri can feel the effects of the poison spreading. Just like Estelle, his vision began to blur and his nerves quivered. He ended up taking a couple of hits. Those hits weren't very strong, or was it just because he's going numb?

"WOOF!" Repede gathered the last of his strength to rush to Yuri and drag him out of the area. Lord Garbusis chased after and didn't take very long to catch up. Its paw hovered over to crush them, closing in a just a few seconds.

...

"Estelle! Wake up!" Rita called. They managed to reach Dahngrest, the den of guilds. They managed to find an inn and a doctor to check up on her. The panacea bottle didn't succeed in removing the poison but it was able to lessen it. The doctor had given her an injection of an antidote. The monster's attacks have been common recently and no one had been able to defeat it. An antidote was created for those who managed to survive, which was typically less than ten percent. Estelle groaned and opened her eyes. She pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience..." Her tears dripped down her cheeks.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault! It was a surprise attack and it was strong! Oh... Just thinking about it makes me so mad! When I get stronger, it is dead meat!"

"Where are the others?" The princess looked around the room and saw no one else.

"They're waiting somewhere in town, but that idiot and his dog... They went back to stall for time..."

"W-what?! That's dangerous! Let's go help them!"

"That might just bring us back to this situation!"

"I can't just sit here while they risk their lives for us!" Estelle stood up. "What about the antidotes? Did you get any?"

"The doctor is making some more right now, but you're staying here! I bet that knight already went back to help."

"How long will it take?!"

"I don't know! You're going regardless, huh...?"

"You can't stop me... They're our friends! I... I have to do something! How long was I unconscious anyways?"

"Well we got here about an hour ago. So around there."

"That long?"

"It took about ten minutes to get here. Five for that stupid doctor. Thirty for the analysis and preparation of the antidote. Five more minutes for that idiot to inject it properly! He kept shaking!" Rita recalled, counting with her fingers, occasionally making a fist. Then someone pounded on the door impatiently, muffled calls were heard. "Stop hammering already!" Rita opened the door and was shocked at the sight.

At the door was Flynn. He was a bit battered up but he was more or less fine. "Flynn! What happened?" Estelle asked as she began using her healing powers.

"Yeah you look like you got into a fist fight or something."

"T-they're back...!" he panted. "Right now, they're in the other room recovering."

"Shouldn't _you _be the one recovering?" Rita retorted.

"I only need to sit down for a while, thank you for your concern though."

"W-who said that I was concerned?!" she blushed from embarrassment, denying everything while Flynn and Estelle let out a soft chuckle. After a moment they went ahead into the other room where Karol had already beaten them to. There laid Yuri on the bed semi conscious and Repede asleep on the ground beside him.

"Iffy doctor jabbing the stupid needle in the wrong spot several time..." Yuri complained as he rubbed the patch of bandage on his arm where there are multiple holes thanks to the brilliance of the doctor.

"At least he had the cure right?" Karol optimistically pointed out.

"Yeah I guess. Okay Flynn, you can go all out with your lecture and what not. But before you waste your breath, keep in mind that I'm probably not gonna listen," Yuri waved his right hand around signaling 'go'.

"YURI! Stop making us worry! You don't have to do things alone!" the knight exploded. "You can rely on us!"

"Is Repede nonexistent?" spoke a deep voice coming from the left of the door. Duke stood there, near the wall, partially faced towards them.

"Of course Repede is existent. That wasn't what I meant."

"Good thing Repede's asleep. He'd be sad if he heard you say that. And you say I'm mean," Yuri teased. Flynn flustered at his words. He just cringed for the next few minutes trying to clearly think through his word choice.

"I'm glad you both are alright," Estelle smiled, a tear or two slipped down her cheek.

"Well, I see you guys got back alright. That's good."

"What happened to that monster and its repulsive stench, anyways?" Rita asked.

"Oh about that. You can't set it on fire, sorry about that. It's probably rotting away, smell and all. But one thing's for sure, it gave us a hell of a time."

"It's a miracle that you're still awake! You're amazing, Repede too!" Karol commented.

"You killed that fiend?!" the mage questioned, jabbing her index finger in Yuri's direction.

"Me? Everything Repede and I did failed." Yuri made an annoyed faced as he recalled those hazy moments.

"Then who-" Before she could finishing, the black haired man pointed in the direction left of the door. Their eyes traced the invisible arrow.

"I don't even know how they were able to kill it..."

"They? Isn't it just-" Then a head leaned forward next to, or from their perspective behind, Duke. She had long purple hair tied into a cone-shaped bun, extended pointed ears, mature eyes, friendly expression. She dressed in rather revealing clothing.

"Hello," she chirped.

"H-hello," Estelle greeted back.

"My name's Judith, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Estellise, you may call me Estelle. This is Rita, Flynn, and Karol. I assume you know them, already." The princess gesture around as she spoke. "Thank you for helping."

"It's not a problem. Lord Garbusis had been picking senseless fights since last year when it became infected with some sort of disease. Now it's finally able to be at peace."

"H-how did you guys kill it if that idiot and his pooch couldn't even leave a mark on it?!" Rita interrogated.

"Hey! Rita, could you refrain from calling us names?"

"An idiot is an idiot!"

"Ouch... Well it's nice that you care..."

"The weak point was its neck. One hit is sufficient enough to bring Lord Garbusis to an end, however approaching it was difficult," Duke explained, interrupting the mini dispute.

"Good to know. Sorry, but can you guys... talk outside? I'm pretty tired and we're kinda too loud for Repede to get proper rest." With that everyone exited the room. **Yuri and Repede temporarily left the party. Judith joined the party.**

**Yuri received the Title: Reckless Hero **_'Act now, think later' is my motto._

**Repede received the Title: Loyal Friend** _Loyalty plus friendship equals an unbreakable bond._

An hour later, Yuri woke up from his nap. He felt much better now, ripping off the patch on his arm. That recovered too, somewhat... There were still some visible marks remaining. Repede lifted his head to face his friend then got up on his feet. "Had a good nap?"

"Woof!"

"Alright, let's go find the others." The two exited the room and the inn. Dahngrest was a dusty place, much like a town in a desert in the evening. They glanced left to right in search of a familiar face. They had taken a couple steps into the center of town, witnesses various guilds interacting, particularly in an competitive and rough manner.

"Hey Yuri! Over here!" called out a child's voice from the right. It was Karol. He was with the others in front of a building that gave an impressive aura with its grandiose appearance.

"Hey, Capt'n Karol. So what were you guys up to while I was resting?"

"Well I went to see if we could get this guild started. There are still a few things to do here and there but leave it to me! We'll have it up and running in no time!"

"That's good. Say, where's the old man? Haven't seen him around since I became Stinky's playmate."

"Now that you mentioned it..." They all looked around but no sign of him.

"Who does he think he is!? Just comes and goes as he pleases!" Rita stomped her foot, about ready to light the place on fire like always.

"He could do whatever he wants, but yeah just appearing and disappearing is rather annoying..."

"Perhaps, he had something to do?" Estelle suggested.

"I think he went to see the Don, the head of the guilds. He appears to have plenty of connections here," Flynn suggested something a bit more detailed.

"We could either wait for him or leave him," Yuri shrugged. "He might find his way back to us anyways."

"Let's leave him. Why waste _our_ time for that idiot?" Rita decided.

"Why don't we take a walk around? Maybe there is something we'll find relevant like encountering the Don?" Judith asked.

"What have you guys been doing the pass hour then...?" the leader of the party muttered. They didn't respond to that. Perhaps they were just socializing.

**Skit: Our To-Be Guild**

Karol: Hmm... What should we focus on...? We need some sort of objective...

Yuri: Why not have it open ended? I hate being tied down to one thing. This way we'll have a broader range of requests to choose from.

Karol: Wouldn't it be good to special in something?

Yuri: Like what?

Karol: Uh... I don't know!

Yuri: Free range is convenient isn't it?

Karol: But it's like saying we're not good in anything in particular.

Yuri: What kind of lens are you looking through? We could be great at everything for all they would know. Besides when we get more members, they could make up for what we lack.

Karol: Okay, I give in. What about the name?

Yuri: You're the Captain; you should pick the name.

Karol: Oh, okay... Hmm... This is hard... Hey, wait a second! You're giving me the hard part!

Yuri: Isn't it an honor to decide the name?

Karol: Fine... How about... The Greatest All In One-

Yuri: Never mind. We'll deal with the name later.

As the party took a stroll around Dahngrest, a familiar face walked out of a building. "There you are, old man. Was getting afraid that you got lost," Yuri joked.

"You're concern is... much appreciated," Raven responded casually.

"What were you up to?" Karol asked.

"I was waiting to see the Don. They made me wait for TWO HOURS! Then they finally told me that he's not here right now and will be back in another few hours... Have they no mercy on this poor old man's soul?" He pretended to weep.

"Obviously not. So should we just wait around for him to show up?" Yuri looked at the others.

"Well, there are some things I need to discuss with the Don," Flynn mentioned.

"Aren't you kids going to introduce me to this lovely lady here?" Raven asked as he walked up to Judith. "Why, hello."

"Hello," she greeted.

"You don't have to respond to him," Yuri added with a stoic face.

"How cruel! You hurt this old man's feelings," Raven dramatically pouted.

"That was the point. Now come on, we starting to draw up a lot of attention with your melodramatic personality of yours." The others had no complaint about waiting a while longer and began walking away from the center of attention. The wait would allow them to explore, restock on items, rest a bit more, and understand each other better.

**Skit: Age Spectrum**

Estelle: None of us are the same age huh?

Flynn: Well, Yuri and I are both twenty-one, but he'll be twenty-two soon.

Yuri: Hey, hey, hey, who let you freely discuss how old someone is or will be?

Flynn: I didn't think you'll worry about such information.

Yuri: You're right, I don't.

Estelle: You two are twenty-one for now. I'm eighteen. Rita is fifteen. Karol looks twelve.

Karol: Oh, I look my age!

Estelle: So far our ages differ in increments of three years.

Yuri: Not until you get the old man.

Raven: I may be an old man, but I'm not that old. Thirty-five, not a bad age if I do say so myself.

Rita: Thirty-five? I expected you to be fifty.

Raven: That hurts. I don't look that old. I'm a healthy middle age man.

Rita: Hah! I never met a middle age man that's proud of being middle aged.

Raven: Well you wouldn't be saying such things when you get to my age. Maybe by then, you'll mature properly-

Rita: Hah! -punch-

Yuri: Don't die on us, old man.

Estelle: Judith, do you mind sharing your age with us?

Judith: Oh, I'm only nineteen.

Raven: You could be thirty and still be radiating.

Estelle: So in increasing order, we have: twelve, fifteen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty-one times two, and thirty-five.

Flynn: Lady Estellise- Ahem, I mean Estelle, you make us sound older with the double...

Estelle: Huh?

Yuri: He's saying that that makes us sound like we're forty-two instead of twenty-one.

Estelle: Oh! I'm sorry.

Karol: One, two... We're missing someone.

Raven: You mean this guy?

Duke: ...  
Estelle: Do you mind telling us your age? You know ours.

Duke: ...

Yuri: Do you care if we try guessing?

Duke: ...

Yuri: I'm gonna take that as a yes. Go for it, guys.

Duke: ...

**Estelle received the Title: Curious Cat **_Curiosity is a step closer to understanding but also a step closer to repelling._

**Skit: The Guessing Game Part 1**

Karol: Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twe-

Rita: What are you doing...?

Karol: I'm trying to guess Duke's age.

Rita: Are you stupid or something?

Yuri: You might as well say every number then.

Karol: Hey! I'm bound to get it right eventually!

Estelle: Perhaps there's a way to narrow that list down?

Raven: Let this nice old man help you out a bit. He fought in the Great War ten years ago.

Estelle: Do you know his age?

Raven: Phhfft, no way. I don't care for a man's age.

Karol: That only takes away like twenty years!

"Hey Capt'n, old man, what is this Don guy like?" Yuri asked. They were now on a curb. The females were sitting on a nearby bench and the guys were either standing or sitting on the sandy ground.

"He's really cool!" Karol excitedly declared before going on in an endless description filled with admiration.

"He... sounds like a cool guy," Yuri concluded an hour later after that long winded description. In all honesty, he was lost after the first five details. Karol in the middle of explaining began using vague sounds and poor examples, making it even harder to judge the Don. "What do you think, old man?"

"I have no idea what the boy said..." Raven stared at Karol with a stunned look while trying to process the 'information' stated. It didn't work out too well. "Oh, the Don is a good guy with strong leadership. Nuff said."

"Nice and simple. Good enough for me."

"If we encounter another blastia malfunction... Then there should be an aer krene somewhere near by that's too dense... What could be causing the aer to become so dense though...?" the genius mage muttered to herself deep in thought.

"Rita?" her name slipped through Estelle's lips.

"Maybe all this chaos is caused by the same source..."

"We still need to deal with that Blood Alliance too. There's headquarters are probably here," Yuri added, getting up off the wall he was leaning on.

"Yuri, I know you're going to look for the headquarters but if you're not going to listen to reason, then we're coming with you," Flynn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder with a stern look on his face.

"I didn't say anything about going alone, now did I?" he smirked then it immediately became grim. "But, it's kind of hard to sneak around with mob like this."

"What are you planning...?"

"You guys can wait here for the Don. I'm gonna go search around. Who wants to come with me?"

"WOOF!" Repede walked to Yuri's side.

"Well there you go. See ya later."

"Yuri! No offense to Repede but he's not going to stop you from doing something reckless!"

"Have you no faith in Repede? How sad." Repede whimpered and turned away from Flynn's direction.

"It's not like that! Stop twisting my words! He's just as reckless as you. I worry about you both."

"He doesn't trust us. Some friend."

"Woof!"

"Argh!" Flynn pulled his hair as both Yuri and Repede laughed because they were messing with him.

"Don't worry about them. I'll go too to watch over them," Judith offered.

"If the lady is going, then I shall also go. To protect her of course," Raven decided.

"Don't _you_ have something to discuss with the Don too, you idiot?" Rita scoffed at the man's hasty choice.

"That can wait!"

"Even if you waited two hours? Nitwit..."

"Oh do you prefer if I stay?"

"N-no way! I just thought I should point out your stupidity!"

"Well," Yuri interrupted the two, "Me, Judy and Repede are gonna go scout around. Don't cause a scene while we're gone. We'll be back so don't miss us too much."

"Yuri you lucky-" Raven got cut off as some of his acquaintances came over to speak with him. **Yuri, Repede, and Judith left the party.**

"So how do look for this Blood Alliance?" Judith asked as the three took a stroll around the town, casually investigating.

"You look for some shady red eyes in black cloaks. If you see a psycho with odd hair dyes consisting of pink, black, and yellow, I think he's one of them but tell him I'm not here. I don't have time or the mind to deal with him again." Yuri explained. "Repede, remind me to take it out on Flynn for passing me his creepy fan."

"Woof!"

"Yuri Lowell!" hissed a voice.

"Speak of the devil... Walk fast, Judy!" Yuri ran as his obsessed fan chased after.

"Walk? Don't you mean run?" she corrected while following suit. They made zigzags and circle through the alleys. The insane man, Zagi, kept pace.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?!"

"Heh. Ahahaha! I'm going to slice you into bits with my blades until you're coated with your own crimson blood!" he cried manically.

"... I'm starting to hate the color red..."

"Maybe he can show us the hide out," Judith optismistically suggested.

"If he doesn't try to murder me first... This is one lead I do _not_ want!"

"When do you think he'll tire out?"

"Probably never. He's been really persistent lately..."

"Oh? How many times have you met him?"

"This is might be the third or fourth time. Sorry about bringing you guys into this. My curse seems to act whenever it wants. I'd hate to say it but I should have let Flynn come."

"So you can give back his fan?" They chuckled.

"Yeah. Follow my lead, we're gonna get rid of this guy." Yuri led them through a particular alley they kept passing by. He noticed something that could give them the upper hand with all the crates and other materials lying around. However, what he did not know was that there as a hole underneath one of them. Upon stepping on that crate, he fell in with the others and the another crate they bumped into fell on top, covering the unexpected escape. But, where are they now?

...

"Hey it's the Don!" Karol informed the others, quickly getting up. They hurried over to speak with him. The Don invited them inside to talk more in detail. His expression hinted a grave matter underneath his usual expression.

"Shouldn't we wait for Yuri, Judith, and Repede?" Estelle asked. She was a bit concerned about the tense atmosphere but she didn't want to go on without the others.

"Knowing, Yuri and Repede, they'll find their way. I'm more afraid about the troubles he might cause, though he always finds a way out of messes," Flynn assured the princess and led her inside.

**...**

Huh, normally I wouldn't have so many chapters but okay. I'm still bad with titles and skits and what not. I wanted to put more skits but I dunno where I can fit them and some are a bit too close to each other anyways.

Lord Garbusis, in other words, Lord Garbage. Like I said, or hinted at least, I'm bad with coming up with names. I didn't base it off trash but the details make it sound, well repulsing. Not much to say. Tough thing with one weak point. Great doctor to cure Stinky's poison huh?

Duke's so fat that he can block Judith from their sight (Yuri and Repede's recovering room scene). Just kidding. It's the angle they were at that they couldn't see her, not that they really looked at that direction anyways.

I love Karol's silly names. Splishy splashy water colored etc Heh. I honestly couldn't think of a title even if it was suppose to be silly stupid.

I think I made the Age Spectrum skit too long but it happens when I try to fit all those characters. Though it should amount to maybe a minute if performed. Can you even get titles from skits? I know titles can cause skits but the reverse? Oh well. A comment for that skit, obviously Rita never met Jade before. He's proud to be "old" like Raven.

There's a chance I might not answer the age directly, or I might in the next chapter. Who knows. My guess is that he's like in the twenty to thirties range. He really doesn't look that old to me, might just be the animations though. Though he could be ancient for all we know, I mean look at that white hair. Just kidding. Since I don't give Duke that much attention or lines, mainly since he's rather silent, I'ma pick on him here.

Zagi, Zagi, Zagi... What are we gonna do with you? If Jade was in this game, he'd call him a tenacious cockroach like Dist. I agree completely, his obsession seems to increase too.

Oh, something that I'm probably never gonna answer here but, don't emperors, kings, etc always suppose to have heirs...? Unless the guy was really young, though somehow I don't get that impression, they shouldn't be having the inheritance issue. Also, how long has this guy been dead? Sounds like since the war really but if that's the case then why haven't that matter been settled?! Unorganized and poorly planned empire... It really bothered me. Like what? Is there some long lost heir that they'll wait a decade for without sending out any searches and after so many years finally decide on picking a new leader...?

R&R please, it's much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 Rat Hunt and Guild

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

Being buried under loads of work, trying to salvage free time is quite difficult. (Flips desk over). I think I'm mixing game mechanisms between this and my other fanfic... They're just minor details but it kinda changes the atmosphere a bit. Oh well, I'm too used it so please bear with it.

Oh for future references, I was told there is no lightning classification in ToV but it's just too weird for it to be labeled as fire wind. So there is lightning here.

Review:

Tales of Brothers- Thanks for taking the time to write a review :) Yuri is quite harsh with his words, but he cares too, in his own unique way. Bad Yuri needs to be nicer to Flynn, tough love/friendship whatever. I feel like someone will try to put me into a mental hospital when I try to, I dare say, think like Zagi. That guy, has issues. Of course we'll stay true to the game in terms of his persistent stalking. Truth be told, since it takes a while to even find the right part I just guess and hope my faulty memory lasts. OR google is your friend. :)

**...**

Chapter 3 Rat Hunt and Guild

"Argh... Didn't see that coming... You two alright?" Yuri rubbed the back of his head while he asked his allies. They pushed themselves off the ground.

"Woof!" Repede shook some dust off his coat.

"Well I'm alright since I had a landing cushion," Judith answered.

"My back isn't suppose to be soft... Not sure how I could have gained some fat during all this mess too..." Glancing at their surroundings, they slowly took a couple steps forward in the dark with only a dim light to help guide. Hand tracing the wall and the around, the area was rather narrow and straight forward with various crates and barrels on the sides. Bump. "Great, dead end."

"Oh? Maybe there's a door. It feels quite strange for there just to be a room like this here with only an exit leading to an alley," Judith proposed. Yuri agreed, searching the wall for a handle or knob of some sort. Klack.

"Found it, but it seems locked or stuck. I wonder where we are." He slid his blade through the narrow gap between the door and the frame. Click.

...

"They're getting roused up..." The Don muttered. Outside began getting noisy, shouts and clatter from around.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked.

"It hasn't been so great for guilds lately. They're becoming restless. It can't be helped for now. Just let them be a little noisy and it'll just eventually die down."

"Sounds like a huge mess outside if you ask me..." Rita crossed her arms.

"There are some issues going on that has yet ta be resolved, but that's our business."

"Guilds fighting guilds... It's going to be very ugly... Also suspicious guilds... Then the knights are going to get involved..." Karol muttered to himself. "Come to think of it, Yuri and the others have been gone for a while? Where did they go?"

"Heh. That moron, his pooch, and Judith probably got themselves lost," Rita commented.

"Sir," Flynn spoke up. In the background, the door behind appeared to be... wiggling? "About the-" That same door opened and three figures walked in nonchalantly. "WHAT THE! YURI?! REPEDE?! Miss?" Everyone, startled, looked at Flynn then traced his stare.

"Well nice to see you too, Flynn" Yuri replied casually.

"Where did you come from? The entrance is that way," the Don himself was confused.

"This 'entrance'." Yuri pointed to the door in the back.

"That's the storage."

"Figured as much with that many crates and barrels, but why would there be an open hole in storage?"

"Ah yes, since it appears you discovered it, that is in fact the emergency exit."

"..." There was a moment of complete silence where only stares were passed to each other.

"What was it ya had?" Don redirected the awkward attention to Flynn.

"I request that the union cut off all ties with the Blood Alliance."

"Ah them. They've been testing my patience lately. It's about time ta remind them how a proper guild behaves."

"Here's a letter from his Master Ioder." Flynn presented a letter towards the Don. He picked it up and handed to Raven.

"Read it out loud."

"_If Don Whitehorse is taken out of the picture, we are willing to overlook the Union's responsibility in the Barbos affair."_ Raven then muttered ever so quietly, "Ooh... Kid, this ain't looking good for ya..."

"...What?!"

"Well! Seems likes you and the young master see things differently."

Raven handed the letter back to Flynn who read it in disbelief. "This has got to be some kind of mistake! No way His Highness Ioder would-"

"Men, show him ta his special suite." Two bulky men came close to Flynn and led him away. "Now if you lot would excuse me... I got some business to attend..." Don and his group, including Raven, took their leave.

"Didn't see this coming... Must be the work of the council." Yuri commented.

"I- I have to go back to the empire to find out what's happening..." Estelle stated in a whispery voice.

"Don't be reckless. Going back like this won't do any good."

"But! ... Fine..." The party headed outside and into another part of town until Yuri stopped.

"Huh... I've seem to have lost my wallet... Must have dropped it back the Don's place. You guys stay here, I'm going to go get it."

"O-okay."

"Woof!"

"No. Stay, Repede. I'll be back." **Yuri and Raven left the party.**

Yuri made his way back and into the prison, a place where his wallet should not be unless it's been a very bad wallet. "Well, someone probably switched up the letters, huh Flynn?"

"Yes... And another to the Knights... To put them into a fighting mood... Those Red Eyes..." Yuri slashed at the lock. "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to get rid of that lock."

"... You're welcome..."

"Yuri, I need you to stay here. If I don't get back in time... You're going to die in my place..."

"Yeah... Thanks..." Flynn took off, hurrying back to the capital. Soon the Don made his way down.

"Taking yer friend's place in a cell? Are ya crazy, son?"

"This coming from the guy who removed his guards on purpose."

"I had a favor to ask that rookie knight. The sap planning all this should be watching nearby."

"So you knew about the fake letters, then why'd you fire everyone up like that?"

"Had ta make a good show of things or they wouldn't bother to come. Besides, we got a lot of hotheads here who wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't. Ya better hope yer friend shows up again. Or yer life is mine..." he turn to take his leave.

"Didn't you have something to ask of Flynn?"

"The sap behind all this has got to be somewhere in this city. I was gonna ask that armor-wearin' friend of yers to hunt him and his down, but seeing as you let him go... Ya got yerself a debt to pay."

"So you want me to find them?"

"Are ya gonna sit here and twiddle yer thumbs? While as we speak, your friend in pink is runnin' around treating the injured."

"Sounds like her alright." The Don finally left and Yuri stepped out of the cell.

Skit: Waiting for Yuri

Karol: Man, Yuri's taking his sweet time looking for his wallet. The Don's place isn't that far.

Rita: He's probably paying a visit to the knight and forgot the time.

Estelle: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this... I'm going to go helped the injured!

Karol: Estelle!

Judith: Let her do that, it'll get her mind off of things.

Karol: Oh it's not that, but who's injured?

"Yuri! You're back!" Karol welcomed.

"Sorry about the wait. Took longer than I thought but I got some info on our friends, the Blood Alliance," Yuri smirked.

"Really?! Are you sure?"

"Has to be. They've been causing a lot of trouble. Why don't we go teach them a lesson?"

"Hah! You're one to talk!" Rita scoffed. "But I'm in."

"Aww, look at who's all exited."

"S-shut up, you idiot!" She blushed red a bit.

"Let's go!" Estelle giggled. "We will set things right."

"Whoa! Estelle, when did you come back?" Karol asked, hopping to the side from the sudden exclamation.

"Just a while ago."

"Got any leads, Yuri?" Judith asked.

"Well, according to the Don-" Yuri began.

"Wait, the DON?!" Karol's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, he suspected the issues with the letters so he acted along. Our job is to find these rats somewhere in Dahngrest and give them a good beating or two. Meanwhile Flynn goes off to stop the war." Under his breath, he quietly added, "He better get back here in time..."

"Alright! Should we split up?"

"It might be faster that way, but it'll be a problem if one of us gets surrounded."

"W-why are you looking at me, Rita?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You're mostly likely to be in trouble if trapped, moron," Rita taunted.

"What!? But Yuri gets in more trouble than I do!"

"Hey, don't get me involved in this squabble. I attract enough problems..." said person muttered.

"That wasn't what I meant by trouble, idiot... Although you're right about that guy..." Rita sighed. As they were speaking, the guilds around began shouting.

"Outta the way! The Don's coming!" a miscellaneous guild member declared.

"We better hurry..." Yuri stated and the party followed his lead. **Yuri reunited with everyone**. They headed east and came across the inn. "Let's check here." They entered and went upstairs.

"Which door is it?" Estelle asked. The group slowly walked down the halls, looking for suspicious doors. Karol walked close to the doors. He heard some murmurs and leaned his ear on the door.

"Hey guys!" the boy whispered. The others closed in and listened.

_"Why should I have to report to you about something like that?"_ a voice spoke.

"_Wh-what?! Building that lousy tower fortress of yours without speaking a word of it to your own employer..."_ replied a husky and enraged man.

"Our rats are here. Let's go!" Yuri barged in with the others following.

"Oh ho, if it isn't the little runts I met on the ship," the pirate Barbos greeted as he remained on the chair. "Didn't I tell you that the next time we meet, you runts wouldn't get off so easy?" A few of his minions appeared near the party who readied their weapons. "Oh look, the fools are starting their march." Estelle snuck off to the window.

"Look! It's Flynn!" Estelle called.

"Argh... Ragou! You fool! You didn't keep up your end of the bargain!" Barbo roared at the cowering magistrate.

"Don't hurt me!" he pathetically cried.

"Tch. You runts are gonna pay for it..." Barbos readied his gun while his henchman aimed at Flynn. Karol picked up sometime like a rock and knocked the weapon out of the minion's arms.

"Nice shot, Karol!" Yuri praised. "Get ready...!" Barbos shot at them but missed and recharged. Judith then launched at Barbos when dust swarmed from the last shot. She stabbed Barbos in the right arm, rendering him unable to use his gun, at least with that hand.

"Argh! Die! I'll drag you all down to-" Yuri cut him off with a slash. He greatly underestimated them. He then made for an escape through the window using his chainsaw as a flying device. Once again, someone got in the way. Duke managed to slash the weapon out of Barbos's hand and Rita unleashed her fire on him. Repede power stomped on the pirate's good arm. Now both his arms are useless. "No way, I'll die here by the likes of you!" Estelle finished off the minions and walked closer to th pirate.

"You may not die here, but you and your guild's actions end here," the princess declared. They tied him and his underlings up.

"Caught the big rat and the mice, but do you really think you're going to get away, Ragou? We had just about enough of you." Yuri grabbed the old man by the shoulder. "I don't think your Council powers will help you here. Not. In. The. Least." Yuri made sure to tie him extra tight so a slippery vermin like him won't escape again. The party looked outside. The conflict and misunderstanding was resolved. "Come on guys, we got special delivery for Mr. Knight-In-Shining-Armor and the Don."

"They're kind of heavy..." Karol complained.

"Who says you have to lift them up? They deserve to be dragged," Rita scoffed.

"Even down the stairs?"

"No, there they should be pushed."

"Okay, Rita I think you're having too much fun," Yuri stopped her. "They might get loose if they tumble down."

"I see your point. Let's just drag them," Judith proceeded out the door.

**Skit: Pelting Skill**

Estelle: You've seem to have rubbed off Karol, Yuri.

Yuri: Huh? What do you mean?

Estelle: Well you knocked guards out with pebbles and Karol knocked a weapon out of someone's arms.

Karol: You knocked guards out with tiny rocks?! Cool!

Yuri: One-hit K.O.

Karol: I wished I've seen that.

Estelle: Ah, that's right! He never did see you do that huh?

Yuri: Maybe later.

Estelle: Then how did Karol learn to aim so well when he's a close ranged person?

Yuri: Indirect teaching. I'm proud of you Capt'n Karol.

Karol: Yes, Master!

**Yuri received the Title: Pebble-Pelting Master **_Fast and critical. No need for unnecessary despite; there's an easy solution, Yuri style._

**Karol received the Title: Pebble-Pelting Disciple **_Rock-knocking skill with the upmost accuracy. Only learn from the best._

**Skit: Why so quiet?**

Karol: Ah! Oh man, you were so quiet that I forgot that you were with us.

Duke: ...

Estelle: I must admit that I did forget... I'm sorry.

Yuri: Either you're really quiet or you babble on about something we don't understand. Open up and talk normally won't ya?

Duke: ...

Estelle: Yuri, you didn't have to put it that way... I think you should apologize.

Karol: Even if he does apologize, I don't think he'll mean it...

Yuri: Capt'n Karol understands me better than you. Why so quiet though?

Duke: ... -sigh, leave-

Karol: Still no answer.

Estelle: Give him some time?

The party arrived back at the Don's place where Flynn was also present, but this time not in bars. "Hey, here's a present for you two to share: two big rats," Yuri tossed them forward in front of them.

"I'm surprised you didn't hurt Ragou," Flynn gasped.

"I couldn't bring myself to hit this old man... without killing him..."

"I saw that coming..."

"I like you kids. Let Uncle Raven rejoin!"

"You just come and go when you want, don't you?" Yuri commented.

"Aww don't be like that. I admit, I missed you guys."

"Well, with these scumbags taken down, maybe things will go back to normal."

"Wait Yuri, there's still a lot of problems in the world," Estelle reminded.

"Yeah, like the blastia acting weird and that dragon freak roaming around," Rita added.

"Those are the only things you care about, huh Rita?" Karol asked. Pow! "Ow! What was that for?"

"Even so, are we supposed to go around and save the world?" Yuri brought up. There was a handful of them and it wasn't there responsibility to fix everything.

"You say that, but you won't anything alone if you see something astray," Flynn put his hand on his buddy's shoulder. "You have a good heart, if only you stayed in-"

"Save your breath. Nothing's going to make me rejoin the knights. Besides, I've already decided to join a guild."

"Really? Which one?" Karol questioned.

"Did you forget already? It's ours."

"Oh yeah! We still need more members, and there are some things that still have to finalize."

"You lot are interesting," the Don chuckled. "So what's this guild's name?"

"Uhh..." Karol looked to Yuri.

"What are you looking at me for? Did you also forget that I'm letting you have the honor naming it?"

"But I don't know what to call it!"

"How about Brave Vesperia?" Estelle suggested.

"Brave... Vesperia..." Karol tested. "I like it! What do you think, Yuri?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then Brave Vesperia it is! Estelle, you want to join? Oh, sorry I forgot that you're the princess..."

"I can't join?" she pouted.

"I want you to but you see there's a lot of hostility between the empire and the guilds..."

"I see... I understand..."

"Why not? If anyone got a problem with it, they'll just have to deal with us. She's one of ours after all," Yuri changed the mood.

"If that's the case, then Estelle if you want, we'll welcome you as a full-fledged member!" Karol brightened up.

"Thank you very much! I'll gladly accept."

"Cool now we have three members!"

"Don't forget, Repede."

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry Repede. You'll be the first one on the roster."

"That's not much ta be proud of, but it'll grow," the Don remarked and then retired to his room after telling them that they should return to the inn when they're done.

"What about you guys? You want to join?" Karol asked the rest of the party.

"No way! Why would I want to join your guild?" Rita rejected.

"Add her to the roster," Yuri whispered to Karol.

"Okay." Karol took out a notepad and a pen from his bag and scribbled stuff down. "Raven?"

"I'd love to but I'm already apart from another."

"Oh? Is there a rule saying that you can't join another?" Judith asked.

"Well, not necessarily. Each guild has their own constitution. So it really just depends."

"Flynn? Judith? Duke?"

"My apologizes, I'm a part of the knights. I don't think it'll good on both sides."

"Add him to the list." Yuri whispered but he heard.

"YURI!"

"Aw, don't be so stiff! It's not like they have to know anyways."

"Yuri..."

"Quit being a fun sucker... Just think of it as pay back for using me as scapegoat."

"It was necessary and I came back!"

"Well, I'm still going to hold it against you."

"They're like a pair of squabbling brothers," Estelle giggled.

"No kidding. Anyways, what about you two?"

"Sounds fun, I'll join," Judith chirped.

"You hardly know anything about me and we met not very long ago. Yet, you're asking me to join a guild with you?" Duke asked.

"Oh hey, you talked."

"..."

"I mean, yeah. You aren't a bad person."

Before he could say anything else or make a sound, Yuri just whispered, "Just put him down."

"Hey wait a sec! Let me see that list." Rita grabbed the pad out of Karol hands.

"Hey, Rita! I was writing! Man, now there's a huge streak!" the captain complained.

"Why am I on the list? I didn't say that I wanted to join your stupid guild!"

"Really? I thought that you response was tsundere for yes," Yuri answered.

"Argh!"

"Come on, Rita. It isn't bad. It'll be fun!" Estelle assured.

"Fine! It's not like you're going to take me off that paper anyways!"

"See, I told you she wanted to join," Yuri whispered to the others.

"DIE!" She launched a fireball at Yuri but he slashed through it to cancel the magic.

"Let's get some rest. We'll take care of the next set of problems tomorrow." They party retired to their room in the inn.

**Skit: Brave Vesperia**

Karol: I feel so light just thinking about this.

Yuri: Don't faint.

Karol: I can hardly sleep!

Yuri: You better try or we'll be dragging you around tomorrow.

Karol: Brave Vesperia... It sounds so-

Estelle: Majestic?

Karol: Ye- Now it sounds like a girl's fantasy... I'm going to sleep. Good night.

Estelle: It... does...?

As they were resting, the atmosphere became stiff and almost suffocating. The aer was really dense.

"Aurgh... Is there a blastia malfunction again?" Rita forced herself up. "Karol... Where is this city's blastia...?"

"The barrier blastia? I don't know!" He responded, rolling onto the floor then using the bed as support to push himself up. The others got up to. Duke used his special sword to null the aer's density, allowing them to move more freely.

"We better find that blastia before monsters slip in and become berserk..." Yuri warned, having a brief flashback.

"Yes , let's go," Flynn headed to the door. "Oh could you please keep um... calming the aer? Sorry and thank you." **Duke is temporarily unavailable in combat.** The party made their way down and noticed the city's already over run by monsters. The guilds attempted to drive the monsters away, but the dense aer slowed them down greatly as well as strain them. However if they remained doing nothing, they'll be attacked anyways.

"Azure Edge!" Yuri slashed away some monsters.

"Stalagmite!"

"Majinken!" Demon Fang.

Falling Leaf.

"Lightning Wave!"

Kaboom! Monsters were blasted from various spots. "Serpent." Rave gave a thumbs up to the others who just shook their heads and continued.

"New Moon Blade!"

Estelle in the mean time went to heal the injured guild members with her special powers. As she healed, the aer become more abnormal. Around her it was calm, elsewhere it intensified.

"... Young lady, do not use your power..." Duke warned.

"W-why?"

"It feels like it's getting heavier!" Karol noted.

"O-okay. But I don't understand-"

"Estelle, if you have questions, can ya wait 'til after this is over?" Yuri asked.

"Okay!"

"Old man, where's the blastia?"

"Just follow me," Raven answered and lead them its location. It was beaming bright red orange and emitting very hot and dense aer. Duke used the sword and it began calming fast but a second later it shattered explosively.

"What?! This doesn't make any sense! The blastia was recovering! How could it have exploded!" Rita gasped. Repede walked around it, sniffing.

"Hey Repede, what's up? You shouldn't be sniffing. It might have bad toxins," Yuri called.

"Arf!" He found something that looked like pieces of metal not belonging to the blastia's stand.

"Those looks like remnants of a bomb..." Raven commented.

"Someone blew up the blastia...? But why?" Estelle asked.

"Seems like someone's tryin' to destroy Dahngrest..."

"Hate to say it... But it doesn't look like the work of the dragon freak..." Rita muttered.

"We should report this to the Don..." Karol said. The party went to the Don's place to inform him of the mishap. "Well, the Hunting Blades will have plenty to do here now that monsters can freely attack."

"I guess the next thing on our agenda is to find out who's behind this and why did the blastia overreact," Yuri concluded. "Well, let's try to get some sleep again. We're going to be doing a lot of investigation."

**...**

I think I'll end it here. Events are probably out of order because I don't remember what happens first... And when I try to find the scene that I'm looking for to clarify some things it takes forever. Sorry, I'ma abandon the original storyline soon so I don't have to reference it as much and you don't have to have deja vu all the time. Oh I don't know the direction of locations and sometimes they don't even reveal it so.. I'ma make it up.

Until about half way I didn't mention one character mainly because I kind of forgot and that there wasn't much of a role he could of had at the time. Besides... Duke's speech pattern is rather weird...

Tsundere is a term to describe people who are initially cold to someone before gradually warming up.

Question: Should I make a up some background stories for them? I will have some special chapters unrelated the story for things like Christmas and what not.

Ah yes, I'm thinking about making some story covers but I don't know how to approach it yet. It's been a while since I drew...

R&R please I don't guarantee when I'll update next but hopefully soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

I have very irregular updates, sorry about that. I have to balance a lot of activities, and when I make time for fanfiction, I have three ongoing ones. I'm going to say this now, I have really bad geography skills, so if something doesn't sound right... My bad.

Reviews:

DeMerio: Oh hello. Well I've been thinking about writing one since about six or so months ago but I was hesitant considering I already have two other ongoing ones I had to balance out. I don't regret starting this though haha. I'm glad you're taking a liking to this :3 There's actually quite a handful of cooking skits so I thought why not. I still love the skits you make though.

Tales of Brothers: Aren't they just the best of friends? :) Ah, gotta love Yuri. That emergency exit is probably the stupidest one to have but no one would have every suspected it. I'm really glad you are enjoying this.

**...**

Chapter 4 Discovery

Ah, well deserved rest under the dark blue sky after a nice battle and struggle through the dense aer. After their proper rest, the party will set out in search of explanations for the recent events and they may not get a high quality location to sleep in for a while. Whispers echoed in the halls. Yuri got out of bed. "Get up!" he yelled as quietly as possible to the party. They stirred and some rubbed open their eyes groaning. Yuri kicked the heavy sleeper Flynn off the bed.

"Ow! Yu-" Yuri covered Flynn's mouth before he could finish.

"Shut up, we got to get out of here and quietly." The whispers from outside passed by again. "We're too tired to take whoever these guys are... Go wake up the girls."

"How do you know it's us they want? And why do I have to go wake them up?"

"I overheard their conversations. Just hurry up. A gentleman like you would know the proper way to wake them up. Besides, it's either you or the old man. He'll gladly do it, but I think you know what'll happen if he does..."

"What about the rest of you- Oh never mind. How do I get to them without using the hall?" Yuri looked at the only other way out. "Are you serious...? Fine." Flynn opened the window and proceeded climbing as Yuri finishes waking up the others while listening for any signs of the whisperers. The knight scaled to the ledge next door as quietly and as quickly as possible. He knocked on the window gently yet firmly. The girls stirred but none woke. Rita was muttering something in her sleep then a magic circle appeared around her, prompting him to knock louder and faster. Judith finally woke up along with Estelle who noticed Rita's casting and shook her awake.

"Oh, what is the knight doing here making such strange signs?" Judith asked upon noticing him. Flynn was making odd gestures that meant to say 'get up', 'come over', and 'hurry up', but it was difficult to tell.

"What...?" Rita grumbled. Estelle opened the window, letting him in.

"According to Yuri, they are some people in the halls right now after us. We need to get out of here," Flynn briefly explained.

"Why can't we just beat up those idiots?"

"Do you really have the energy to do that? Also we don't know how many of them are there, how strong they are, and we shouldn't destroy the inn and its property."

"Let's just go," Estelle led Rita to the window.

"Be careful up here."

"Flynn, hurry up!" Yuri called from the ground below. Luckily they were only one floor above the dirt. They jumped down and followed Yuri's lead into the forest east of Dahngrest.

"They just had to come at three a.m.! Urgh... I'm going to set those morons ablaze!" raged the fiery mage.

"Well, seeing a we're all awake now anyways, might as well start the investigating."

"..."

**Head left? Right? Forward? ...Diagonal?**

The party zombie walked forward deeper into the tree territory and its foliage/ They traveled through the darkness with a torch to illuminate the way for they did not obtain a flashlight, so old fashion lighting it is. After about ten minutes of silent walking, they headed twenty degrees northeast.

"By the way, why was Flynn the one to wake us up?" Rita dared to ask.

"You wanted another one of us to do it? Oh better yet, the old man?" Yuri teased.

"W-What?! NO WAY! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT PERVERT!" An imaginary arrow stabbed Raven in the back, but it did little damage.

"Quiet down, to think you have all this energy this early..."

"Why couldn't it have been the pooch?"

"It would have taken too long for you girls to try to figure out what Repede is saying."

"Yuri and I are probably the only ones who'll understand Repede," Flynn added.

"Woof!"

"Besides, you would have been less likely to hurt Flynn. And if you did, he would've taken all the damage," Yuri smirked.

"YURI!" his best friend exclaimed, appalled at the joke.

"Hey, at least you have armor."

"If you want armor then-"

"Save your breath."

"Yuri, that was still mean. Please apologize," Estelle pleaded.

"Estellise- I mean, Estelle, he wouldn't mean it. So it doesn't matter. I should be used to this by now."

"You should. Don't worry about it, Estelle. This is just something old friends do to each other."

"Yes it is..."

"... Here comes his revenge..." Yuri uttered under his breath. He sighed and braced himself for the combat.

"Yuri, shall I tell them about the time when you and-"

"Oh no.. Not _that_! I really don't want to remember that... It still haunts me. Spare us all." Yuri held a serious and disgusted face.

"Hmm, that would go too far... Never mind then. It does creeps me out a bit too. Just... Not as much as it does to you."

"... Great... Just by mentioning it, the memories resurfaced... Even the shiver came back... Thanks... A lot..." Yuri walked faster away from the knight.

"W-wait up! I'm sorry!"

"Didn't get a thin' they said. Musta been a really bad memory that only they know about," Raven commented as he picked up his pace to catch up like everyone else.

**Flynn received the title: Frienemy** _He could be your best friend but he could also be your worst enemy. He has memories that make good blackmail. Beware._

**Skit: Morning Stroll**

Raven: I don't even know where we're going anymore...

Karol: Huh? We're suppose to go to a specific location?

Raven: Well, we gotta be goin' somewhere or be lookin' for something.

Karol: That's true... Hey Yuri, what are we looking for?

Yuri: Anything that looks suspicious or abnormal.

Raven: Like...?

Yuri: Well for example, people like you.

Raven: That hurt!

Karol: So, we're just wandering around here on the lookout?

Yuri: You can say that.

Karol: Okay, but where are we now?

Raven: Well... Ain't this a nice early morning stroll?

"Argh! We've been walking for an hour! And we haven't found a thing!" Rita complained. They all stopped to rest. After all that walking, turns and all, they arrived at a stream and sat down. Several let out a yawn, despite hiding it. Roughly three hours of sleep is just simply not enough for proper operations!

"Did anyone see anything worth mentioning at least?" Flynn asked, trying really hard not to doze off or rub his eyes.

"... No..." Some replied. Others remained silent.

"... Was anyone awake enough to notice anything...?" Obviously not, they gave the response.

"We should have just camped somewhere and finished sleeping..." Estelle sighed.

"Well you can blame Yuri for his decision."

"Yep, go ahead. I confirmed that Flynn's personality is still as bad as before," Yuri shrugged.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, but we didn't get a chance to restock on ingredients... And we don't really know where we are..." Karol realized. A moment of silence.

"No one went to go buy items...?" Yuri asked.

"I thought we did..." Estelle pondered.

"We bought _gels_," Raven clarified.

"What do we have left of the ingredients?" Flynn asked.

"We got... Salt... Pepper... Water..." Karol said as he searched. They waited for him to continue. "That's it." Yuri got up.

"Then it's decided." Everyone looked at their leader. "We're going fishing. There's a stream right here and we're going to make use of it."

"How are we going to catch them? We don't have fishing poles."

"We can catch them by hand."

"Phfft. Ya think you can catch them slippery creatures that way?" Raven laughed.

"Fine, we could always turn your bow into a fishing rod."

"So who's ready to catch some fish?! I think I can grab them like nothing."

**Skit: Just Fishing**

Judith: They really are slippery!

Raven: Let Raven get some for ya. -attempts-

Rita: Ha! Failed!

Raven: Well you haven't caught any either.

Rita: I'll just use some magic-

Estelle: No! We cannot hurt every single creature here!

Yuri: If you use lightning, you're going to electrify us all...

Rita: Well it's my way of fishing.

Judith: I feel bad just by trying to fish.

Estelle: I don't really like the idea of catching then cooking them, either.

Judith: Actually it's because I'm doing so poorly.

"Aw! We didn't catch anything! They're really fast!" Karol cried.

"But they sure got us..." Yuri muttered as he squeezed out water from his clothes and hair. "Stupid fish..."

"Hey you only got splashed... a few hundred times... But they tail-slapped me in the face...!" Flynn growled.

"Ahaha... I remember that... But still... ..."

"I won't be able to get rid of this stench for a while... Ugh... Since we don't have food, try not to do anything unnecessary that'll fuel your appetite. It's only about four thirty a.m. We can make it." A rustle came from the bushes. Everyone stared at the direction of the noise, slowly reaching for their weapons.

"Seems like something wants us to do just the opposite..." It was all silent. The rustle wasn't heard again. They stayed on guard, taking glances around the surrounding.

"Maybe it was just the wind?" Estelle suggested.

"There wasn't even the slightly breeze for that though," Judith countered.

"Probably just a rat," Rita shrugged off, though it was still noticeable that she was startled and a bit shaky. Then a sudden breeze put the fire that lit their way out. With a cry, monsters launched at the party. Their bloodshot eyes and distorted auras surrounded and attacked. "What the!?"

"I can't see!" Karol cried, wildly swinging his weapon in front of him.

"Ow! That was me!" Raven whimpered.

"S-sorry!"

"Arf!" Repede used his animal senses to drive away some of the creatures but there were still a good amount left. Rita's magic circle appeared, giving the group some light to attack. She lit some broken branches on fire. Quickly, they tried to end the ambush.

"What are these monsters? I never seen or heard about them before!" The light revealed large and small swift shadowy critters with sharp teeth.

"They remind me of the Blood Alliance..." Yuri grumbled as he slashed through them. "What?! My sword went right through them!"

"Mines too..." Flynn muttered. Duke tried using his rigged sword and failed as well.

"Physical attacks have no affect on these beings..." Duke uttered.

"Well how would they like fire instead!" Rita sent an inferno at the shadowlike monsters and grazed their 'skin'.

"It works but not it's not enough. In fact I think you mad them angry," Raven noted.

"Shut up! Still better than what you guys can do. Just leave it to me!" Rita went on a fire-filled casting frenzy until she ran out of energy. "Argh! They're still here!"

"We could try running, but we won't have light since the wind will put out the fire," Judith suggested.

"It might just come down to that..." Yuri gravely agreed. After regaining some mana, Rita cast Champagne which fared worse than the slightly lower level Fire Ball. She sent various magic spells with varying effects.

"Light magic!" Duke gasped.

"What?"

"These beings are weaker to light magic."

"Oh. Well then... Estelle, they're all yours."

"R-right!" Estelle casted Photon are the beings which either drove them away or eradicated them. Both ways are good for the party.

"Phew... A-alright... They're... gone..." Karol jumpily expressed relief. He sunk to the ground, calming his racing heart. "What were those...?"

"The Blood Alliance's offspring obviously," Yuri joked grumpily.

"... Seriously Yuri!"

"How should I know? At least we finally found something. It might be tied to all this mess..." After that the just stayed quiet and rested. They gained a lot of wounds from those things, way more than what they could of done to them. Each of them ate a lemon gel. "Let's keep moving."

**Skit: Surprise Plans**  
Flynn: So, do you all have something in mind for next week?

Estelle: We could use the other room at the castle. It'll work perfectly.

Rita: Heh! I have a good one in mind.

Karol: Come on, Rita! No punches or magic.

Rita: Fine then...

Flynn: ... No kicks either...

RIta: Argh...

Karol: I'll go get mines when I can, hopefully by then.

Flynn: Alright, I'll inform the others-

Yuri: What are all you whispering about?

Flynn: Y-Yuri! Don't s-startle me like t-that!

Yuri: Stuttering.. Alright, what are you hiding?

Flynn: What are you talking about? I-I don't-

Yuri: Flynn...

Flynn: I really don't-

Yuri: Flynn...

Flynn: OKAY STOP PRESSURING ME! WE'RE PLANNING YOUR SURPRISE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION!

Yuri: Seriously? Don't beat your heads over something like that.

Karol: So much for a surprise...

Rita: Weak...

"... Which way did we come from...?" Rita asked.

"No..." Each of them slowly sighed. They just kept walking forward, north unknowingly to them. Soon they arrived at a clearing with a dirt path.

"Maybe this will lead us to a town!" Estelle cheered.

"The sun's up too," Judith yawned. Following the road they arrived at an unfamiliar town.

"What is this place? I don't recognize it..." Karol gazed. The buildings were tall moderate and of simplistic beauty. Relatively calm town with not very many residents wander about.

"At least we'll be able to refill our supplies now," Yuri sighed. "Where did the old man go now?"

"Excuse me lovely miss, what is this town?" Raven asked a store worker.

"This is Arnum," the lady replied. "Travelers like yourselves pass by here every once in a while."

"Arnum... It isn't on the map..." Karol checked. "Weird. Oh well." He scribbled a mark on the map, to keep track of the location. The girls went to go buy ingredients and whatever else they would need. This time, actually making sure they got everything.

"Might as well check this place out. Who knows, we might find something," Yuri suggested.

"If it is as the storekeeper says, then isn't odd how this town isn't on the map?" Flynn muttered.

"Sounds fishy alright..." his friend responded.

"Excuse me Ma'm, do you happen to know when this town was founded?"

"Hmm. If I remember correctly, it was built about ten years ago, but I came here just last year so I might be wrong," the store keeper replied. "You could speak to the mayor for more details. The mayor is just down this road and to the left. The round house with vine pillars."

"Thank you." Flynn turned to the others. "Let's go speak to the mayor." The party nodded and followed the worker's directions.

**Skit: Can't Go Back**

Yuri: I still need to get the aque blastia or I can't go back to Zaphias.

Estelle: Why not?

Yuri: The lower quarter gave us something when we left. You think I can go back empty handed...?

Estelle: Oh that's right... How about I give you an aque blastia then-

Yuri: No. We gave up a lot for that blastia. I'm gonna see to it that I get it back...

Flynn: That's Yuri for you. There's no way of changing his mind now.

Karol: Wasn't Barbos the one who was in charge of all the blastia trades? We killed him too...

Yuri: ... Didn't get the chance to question him about the blastia... Drat... Now I really can't go back unless I find their headquarters!

...

"So these are our targets?" a woman asked the person next to her from the shadows in the distance. They gazed at the party as they entered Arnum, hiding their presence.

"Not all of them," replied a grimly voice. "One of them is our ally. If you do decide to play with them, refrain from over doing it and do not let them catch on."

"I know, I know. But... Not just yet... It'll be more interesting when they're stronger." The woman let out a chuckle.

"You aren't the only one targeting them. If you don't act fast enough, then you might just lose your chance to another."

"Good to know. Maybe I'll just make my move sooner. Heh." She waved a finger up and the shadow creatures formed and appeared. "I don' know what you're planning, but I'll play along. It's getting rather interesting."

"For the most part, you won't have to worry about dealing with other knights. I have the Empire practically under my control. Even the council's doesn't reach my level."

"Hmph. Yes, yes Mr. Knight." The man took his leave deeper into the darkness of the forest. "Your attitude and monotone voice does get on my nerves. Careful not to make me your enemy... Alexei..."

**...**

Yay, a chapter! I have a lot of skits here in this not very long update... I was going to get rid of that last one since I replaced it with surprise. I think this is the shortest chapter yet, for this story at least.

Obviously I'm bad at description. The shadow things I needa give a name. It's becoming a hassle to just call them shadow monsters and such. I'll probably just keep making up enemies and such. Arnum I smashed keys for the name so I doubt it means anything. I just needed them to get somewhere but not the same places they've already been to.

I drew something I was gonna add the link here but I'm not done coloring it so maybe in the next update? It's a ToV drawing that I did for my club's drawing contest and it's Christmas themed. So that'll be their holiday costumes that are currently inaccessible since it's incomplete. Don't expect too much, I'm pretty bad at designs and colors and I'm still an amateur artist, with my skills deteriorating.

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5 This Town

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

I really... really... hate homework... So... much... I have to do over break... I thought I'll be able to get more done and hopefully by Christmas along with a finished coloring but that's obviously not gonna happen at this rate. Edit: Never mind. I did, because I rushed! It's so close to midnight right now.

A question that bothered me for a while: Are all of the characters except Judith orphans? I know a few of them are but they don't even mention the rest. I understand that they might not bother to talk about them for the adults cause well they're adults but still. Like in Tales of the Abyss I believe they did mention and even showed the parents or at least explained why the parents aren't there. The question is mainly directed towards Estelle because usually the parents are involved in heir drama. Then again, it's the same family that went on without a Emperor/Empress/heir for years...

Review:

Tales of Brothers: Eheheh... I was one of those writers, for certain fanfics... -looks the other way- Yeah, Alexei's part was pretty obvious unless someone doesn't know the events of the game itself but reads this. You may interpret things however you want, I'm more of a "friends" person so I really just see their relationship as well... friends, brothers even. I'm being too mean on Flynn now. I'll loosen up if I feel like it. Thanks for taking the time to review :)

**...**

Chapter 5 This Town

"This is where the lady said the mayor will be right?" Estelle asked to double check.

"Yeah, let's go." Yuri knocked once on the door so Flynn doesn't get on his case about manners, then he opened the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Yes, I'm coming," called a voice.

"Oh, and who's lovely voice is that I wonder?" Raven flirted.

"Oh that would be mine, sir," answered an elderly lady that certainly left Raven in shock and out of words. The others held back their laughter, though bits of it escaped.

"Ahem," Flynn cleared his voice along with the laughter. "Excuse me, Ma'm, are you the mayor of this town?"

"I am, though my child helps me with every. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sandy Winton. Please come in and I'll get you some tea." The nice woman gestured for them to take a seat.

"Oh thank you." Inside was elaborately nice and roomy. It's equivalent to a noble's home in elegance but much less gaudy. When the mayor return with a platter of tea, she sit in front of them and took a seat.

"Please drink. So what brings you here?"

"If you don't mind, we would like to ask you some questions about the town."

"Oh sure, go ahead. Tourists like yourselves always do."

"This town is called 'Arnum' right?"

"Yes is it. I presume you want to hear about its origin?"

"Yes."

"It was founded ten years ago by someone named Mary Arnum. She and her companions left the Lake Kingdom, the only Kingdom and territories not under the control of the Empire. They arrived to this very spot where Mary decided to build a town where all its residents would help each other. However soon after the town's completion, she passed away because of her illness. We named the town after her. I am a friend of hers and the others who helped build are somewhere around town. "

"Ah I see, do you perhaps know why Arnum isn't on the map?"

"Hmm, perhaps the travelers who pass by here never passed the information around to the map makers."

"That makes sense. Not everyone is interested in map making. It's a very tiring procedure anyways," Karol nodded.

"What do you guys do if monsters attack? I don't see any barrier blastia," Rita asked.

"Only the Empire and those who have left the Empire use blastia. Many of the residents here are former Lake citizens. We don't use blastia. If we were under attack, we would fend off the horrid creatures. Although it's very peaceful here. We hardly get any attacks here."

"Thanks for your time. We'll be leaving now," Yuri signaled the others.

"Yes, you've been most helpful to us. Thank you and good bye," Estelle bowed.

"Oh, no thanks are necessary. I'm just doing my job. Feel free to come back any time. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Arnum," Sandy replied. As the party was leaving, a person with long flowing green hair entered.

"Well, hello" Raven began flirting.

"Oh Eveli, you're back," Sandy called.

"Yes, mom. I'm actually going to head back out soon, though."

"Alright be careful."

"Miss, you're just charming with your sweet chiming voice," Raven flirted with Eveli.

"Hey old man, we're gonna leave without ya," Yuri warned as the party left.

"Aw don't leave me behind, just a moment!" He turned back around only to see no one in front of him. "... Wait for this old man, Yuri!" Raven chased them, closing the door behind him.

"... I'll make sure he's the first to die..." Eveli muttered as she stepped out the back door with a hood.

**Skit: Two Kingdoms**

Yuri: Didn't expect there to be another monarchy in this world.

Estelle: I'm not surprise you didn't hear about the Lake Kingdom. It's much smaller than the Empire. It's also rather secluded with its tall walls and tight security. We're on neutral terms since about quarter of a century ago.

Karol: Why is that?

Flynn: It is rumored that the late Emperor married a princess of the Lake Kingdom to create peace between the ruling nations. However, we don't know if that's really true since it is a rumor after all. There might still be some hostility though.

Karol: Do you think they might be involved somehow? I mean if someone's behind all this mess, that's a pretty good place to hide. Or they could be causing the trouble between the guilds and the Empire.

Flynn: We could try checking the place though it's a tad far.

Yuri: Ha! Good luck getting in with that get up, Flynn.

"That woman said that they don't get many monsters around here. Yet just a few yards out of town there's plenty of them..." Yuri muttered.

"Perhaps there's some other kind of barrier that protects this town?" Judith suggested.

"Something that acts as a barrier blastia...?" Rita thought out loud. "Is that possible?"

"Yormgen has a natural protection so that no creature attacks. However there are no longer any human residents there," Duke spoke.

"Okay, so it is possible..." Repede whimpered and whined to Yuri.

"Huh, yeah I got a bit of that feeling too..." Yuri responded to Repede.

"What did he say?" Estelle asked.

"He said there's something weird about that Eveli person."

"Dogs can't understand the aura of beautiful women," Raven defended. Repede sneezed on him. "Hey!"

"Hey old man. What is that suppose to mean...?" Rita glared at him along with the other two females in the group who felt much insulted.

"Well nothing to Estelle and Judith-"

"HA!" Rita punched him, sending him flying through the sky!

"Well in any case, we'll want to be careful around her," Yuri continued as if nothing happened.

**Skit: Origins**

Karol: Hey Yuri, I hope you don't mind me asking but did you always get by on you own. You know before Repede came along?

Yuri: Well there was Flynn and the people in the lower quarter.

Karol: Were you an orphan like me?

Yuri: Yeah, apparently I was trouble since I was born. Even my parents didn't wanna deal with me.

Karol: ... Is that really so?

Flynn: Or his parents just weren't around anymore...

Yuri: Sure, something like that.

Karol: Oh, I thought so. So you're like me. You, Flynn?

Flynn: My father past away some years after I was born. So my mother and I moved to the lower quarter where we could afford the expenses. I wonder how she's doing.

Karol: Oh so you still have a mom. What about you Raven?

Raven: Oh children and their questions. It seemed like it was just yesterday you were asking people for their age.

Karol: Oh yeah I forgot about that! Thanks Raven! Oh, it was a few days ago and you didn't answer my question.

Raven: ... Unlike your poor little orphans, I have parents back home who I haven't seen in years! Oh well, I think they're doing fine without seeing the shame of the family.

Yuri: How dramatic, old man.

Estelle: He doesn't appear to be acting.

Yuri: I didn't say he was.

Karol: What about you, Estelle- I mean if you don't mind me asking?

Estelle: Well... Mother is probably in the castle along with father doing their jobs and paperwork.

Rita: What a nosy brat.

Karol: Rita, come on. Let's get to know each other better.

Rita: I don't like the fact that we have something in common.

Yuri: In translation, you're also an orphan. One of us.

Rita: Ugh. Shut up, idiot.

Estelle: Judith, would you like to share something about your family?

Judith: Oh my mother and father are taking a long nice rest.

Estelle: Oh... Ohh! I'm sorry.

Judith: It's nothing to worry about.

Karol: Wait what? Oh never mind... What about you Duke?

Duke: ...

Yuri: You really think you're gonna get anything out of him?

Karol: I guess I'll have to wait on that. Oh so... Don't be offended okay, but I think you're... forty-eight.

Duke: ... -leaves-

Estelle: I think you hurt him. Where did you get that number?

Karol: I guessed... Wait I'm sorry! -leaves-

"Well do you think an aer krene could be near the Lake Kingdom? They could be anywhere in the world," Flynn asked.

"It's very possible. If it overreacts like the blastia then the dense aer could get to the state of aer poisoning and eventually death..." Rita grumbled. "Let's go!" She was eager to the do some research despite not knowing for sure if there really is one.

"It really feels like someone doing this on purpose... But... who would do something so horrible...?" Estelle muttered under her breath.

"I can think of some people..." Yuri grumbled.

"Let's just go already!" Rita ushered.

"Calm down, the aer isn't going to grow legs and walk away. Besides, do you know the way there?"

"W-well.. No..." She looked the other way embarrassed.

"We can always go back and ask the mayor for directions," Judith reminded. So they ended up going back in and asking.

"You want to go there? Why, it's only twenty-six miles south and five miles east of here. Good luck getting in. You must be very careful of what you say there. There is still some disdain for the Empire by certain groups. So Mr. Knight, you might want to change," Sandy warned. The party thanked her once again and left.

"Flynn. Go buy yourself some real clothes," Yuri ordered. The knight was about to counter but restrained himself, sighed, and went to a shop. Estelle also wanted a change in clothing and somehow... They all wound up going to the store, not that all of them got a new set.

**Skit: Shopping**

Estelle: These are so cute!

Judith: It suits you. You should buy it.

Estelle: Really? What about those over there? They would look nice on you.

Judith: If you say so.

Rita: Those aren't bad.

Estelle: Rita! I think these would look great on you!

Rita: W-what?! No way! I'm good with what I have.

Judith: Change is nice. Come on and give it a try.

Rita: N-no! Y-you can't make me!

Yuri: How did we get dragged in here again?

Karol: Estelle.

Estelle: Oh Yuri, Karol, why don't you try these on?

Karol, Yuri: ... No... We're good...

Flynn: I thought I was the only one that needed to buy some clothes.

**Acquired Costume: Fashion Season**

"Alright, we're ready to go!" Karol declared. The party final set foot out of town and towards their next destination. However along the way, they felt some presence watching their every move.

"A long walk to the next place, someone tailing us, and monsters to greet along the way there... Great. Stay on guard," Yuri warned.

**...**

Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be really long. I just rather keep certain parts of the story together. I'll end it at a cliffhanger next time (insert smirk). I think I already screwed up the story but oh well.

I asked my sister how old some of the characters look (couldn't ask about all the characters). Well Karol looks ten to her, though she almost guessed it right at first. Judith looks 20 or so. For laughs, I showed her a picture of Alexei. She said he looked pretty darn old (like late forties when I asked for numbers). Raven got the same response but she knew his age. I thought she was gonna say the same about Duke but she gave me the opposite answer. Those were the only ones I got to ask.

What I learned: Never ask my sister again for name suggestions. I knew I was bad at names but I didn't think she give weird ones.

The costume I had to change the name because it suits the image I drew rather than what they'll actually wear since the art is holiday themed. I don't know if I can put links here so edit out the spaces and parenthesis. Keep the underscores.

(ww w) . (theotaku) (fanart) / (view) / (393185) / (tales) _ (of) _ (holidays)

Titles of each costume: Estelle- Festive Princess, Rita- Fiery Miss, Raven- Old Man's Suit, Karol- Captain Elf, Judith: Elegant Beauty, Yuri- Dark Helper, Flynn- Detective Holiday, Duke- Elf

Yes I suck with names. I couldn't even think of any. They aren't set in stone but it doesn't matter anyways.

R&R please, and Happy Holidays


	6. Chapter 6 Lake Kingdom

Tales of Vesperia 1.5: Twist of Events

I promised a really long chapter so here goes nothing. That reminds me... They still don't know Judith's the dragon rider... Well I got my work cut out for me to incorporate that... Which brings me to this comment: Baul sure doesn't look like a dragon to me. But it's cool, I still like Baul. Ah! I forgot to add the description thingy after the titles... Oh well.

Review:

Tales of Brothers: Ah I see. Honestly romance doesn't bother me either it's just that it won't be intended here haha. Suspicious indeed, but you know who's more suspicious (and obvious)? Yep no need to say. I'm glad you like the drawing; it's a product of my tiredness. Oh I'll try to draw their real costumes eventually. I... still have junk to do despite it being break... I wonder how much more can I ruin this (insert evil laughter). Oh side note: You are a good artist.

**...**

Chapter 6 Lake Kingdom

"... That mayor never warned us that we'll have to cross open water..." Yuri grumbled.

"Argh! We already walked like eight miles! My legs hurt! I am NOT walking all the way back!" Rita exploded.

"It was kinda hinted though. It is called 'Lake' Kingdom," Raven pointed out.

"A lake with a fifteen mile radius...? Be reasonable. Besides, this is more of an ocean than a lake..." Flynn explained.

"However, it makes sense for the kingdom to be on another continent. Come on! There is probably a dock nearby!" Estelle optimistically said. "We can't give up now. So much trouble is throwing the world into chaos."

"Princess, you must also think of your position."

"Don't worry! Just call me 'Estelle' instead of Princess or the like and we'll be fine!" They all took a seat to rest their aching legs. Yuri made some sandwiches for them to restore some energy and appease their rumbling tummies.

"Hate to burst everyone's bubble, but how are we going to respond if one of them asks us where we're from...?" Yuri asked. "They might catch onto a lie."

"Well... Judith would be fine since she's a Krityan but that won't help us."

"Why don't we jus' say we came from Arnum?" Raven suggested slyly. "We won't be lyin' and most of the residents there are from their kingdom."

"That might just work, old man," Yuri agreed.

"But, what if they have some sort of animosity towards the people of Arnum too? After all, the mayor did say they left the kingdom. It's like the guilds and the Empire," Karol added a very good point.

"Well we could try Dahngrest. They might be more tolerant towards the guilds," Judith continued.

"Argh this is so complicated!" Rita raged. "We don't have to tell them anything! We can just say we're travelers concerned with the problems going on around the world!"

"If it's an official that's asking, we'll have to answer them," Flynn countered.

"Then. Just. Pick. Some. Thing."

"We'll try Arnum first, then Karol would say Dahngrest," Yuri decided.

"Wait, why do I have-" Karol began.

"Boy, you said you're from Dahngrest right?" Raven asked.

"Ye- oh. I see."

"Tch. Slow," Rita muttered.

"You're in such a foul mood today, Rita" Estelle worried.

"Isn't she always?" Yuri questioned.

"Shut up!" the mage growled.

"But even more so now. It must be the water problem," Estelle pondered.

"Rita," Judith called.

"What?" she responded.

"Do you still want to seek revenge on this 'dragon freak'? You keep talking about it in your sleep."

"Of course! I'm gonna roast that freak for destroying blastia!"

"I see."

"Don't you think you should try understanding why the dragon rider is destroying blastia in the first place?" Flynn stated.

"No way! Anyone who destroys blastia is my enemy!"

"..."

"Well, she's a lost cause," Yuri sighed.

"... You guys know this dragon freak, don't you!" Rita glared accusingly.

"Now now, Rita dear. Who is this 'dragon freak' you speak of?" Raven calmly asked, treating Rita as a child, much like her childish demeanor and tantrum.

"Shut it, old man!" she pushed Raven away then faced Judith. "You're friends with this dragon freak aren't you?"

"Rita, please calm down. You're treating Judith as an enemy! She's our friend!" Estelle pleaded.

"No, it's the dragon freak I'm after."

"Rita." Judith began. "This enemy you're pursuing is me."

"W-what...?"

"Although, I don't have a very impressive reason for my actions. I just destroy blastia because I want to."

"W-why? Is it just all some sort of game to you?! The blastia helps people! They improve their lives!"

"..."

"You forget that there is more than one side to all matter," Duke finally spoke after all the drama. "Blastia could also harm. In fact, the negative side may possibly be worse than all the good it could do."

"Like Ragou and the weather controlling blastia..." Yuri muttered with disdain.

"I see. The reasoning for you actions is because if the possible harm and blastia is not essential," Flynn concluded.

"... I've stated my reason, but you may believe what you want," Judith finished speaking.

"Even if you say that, what Flynn said is probably true since you aren't a bad person," Karol defended.

"Oh Karol, ya sound like a naive little boy," Raven commented. The tension calmed but there was still some uneasiness between the mage and the Krityan.

"Well, now that that's over with. Why don't we go find a boat?" Yuri got up.

"Arf!" Repede mimicked Yuri's actions as did the rest, getting up. The party wandered along the coast looking for a dock which they did not stumble upon until a mile later. Unfortunately, there were no boats heading towards their destination. In the end, they wound up buying a ship from a somewhat shady store. As long as it works, right...? Of course, since it might be a very long ride, they stocked up on items and loaded the ship.

"So... Anyone knows how to stir this thing?" the team captain asked. It was quiet for a moment then Flynn sighed.

"I'll try."

"Okay, if we die, we can blame you and get revenge in the afterlife."

"YURI!" Oh the pressure. "You're terrible..."

"Captain Karol, why don't you guide him? He looks stressed."

"I wonder whose fault is that... But okay." Karol and Flynn went into the navigation room.

"The rest of us can relax and keep an eye out for danger I guess."

**Skit: Unbearable Tension**

Estelle: Why don't we talk things out?

Rita: There's nothing to say.

Judith: It's really all one sided.

Estelle: Oh, come on! Let's all get along.

Judith: Like I said, I really don't have a problem.

Rita: Who says we're not getting along?

Estelle: Ohhh... This tension is unbearable!

**Skit: Guys' Chat**

Raven: Maybe we ought to, you know... find some common ground.

Yuri: Well, old man, that'll be rather hard. I just don't know.

Raven: Oh you and your sarcasm.

Repede: Arf. Woof!

Raven: What's that? Ya think I'm manly an' awesome? Ain't that nice.

Yuri: You know... Repede's male and that's not what he said at all. He said you're shady and strange.

Raven: ... You youngin' just don't understand an old man's feelin's! Duke, you feel my pain right?

Duke: ... -walks away-

Yuri: I'm going to take that as a 'no'.

Raven: That hurts.

Such a long ride they were on. They can't help feeling bored and striking a conversation didn't go too well especially for the girls after that drama. Rita took out a checkered board and two sets of pieces, each with its own color. "Anyone want to play chess?" she offered. They were bored, might as well.

"Why not? It's better than sitting here doing nothing," Yuri challenged. "Now how do you play?"

"You never played chess before?" Estelle asked in shock.

"I'm a poor kid that grew up in the lower quarters barely getting by," he stated flatly.

"Fine, I'll explain. Basically the objective is to cause a 'check mate', which means you have to move one of your piece to the point where in your next turn you can capture the opponent's king and the opponent can't move the king anywhere safe. Each piece has a different movement pattern. The rook- these pieces-" she pointed to the smallest pieces, "can only move one space forward, except for in the starting position it can move up to two spaces, and attack diagonally." She proceeded to explaining the rest before she and Estelle gave a demonstration. "I warn you, I'm pro at this!" Rita gave a confident smirk.

"I'll give it my best!" Estelle's eyes glowed with ambition. In only about five minutes was the game over.

"Check mate."

"Ahhh! I messed up!"

"Want to try again?"

"You're on!" The game went on a little longer than the last but resulted in the same as the last. "I give up... You really are good at this!"

"So, who's next? I'm just going easy on you!"

"I'll crush that pride of yours," Yuri mimicked a smirk. "Ah, no I won't. Haven't got the slightest experience in this..."

"I'll defeat you nice and slow!"

"Don't mess up now." It was slow. The match took ten minutes, however Rita still won. "Meh, I'm not surprise."

"No kidding, you forgot how the pieces move."

"Well don't feel so accomplished. You won against a newbie."

"Accomplished? Not at all."

"I'll give it a go," Judith rose up to the challenge.

"... Bring it!" The tension came back only for a brief moment before dispersing. Twelve minutes they went at it but the conclusion was clear. Judith lost.

"Well played."

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Estelle smiled. She was glad that they're getting along better again.

"Ol' Raven would like to play too!" Raven sang.

"I'll make sure to crush you fast."

"Ouch." She kept to her word. Only a few minutes in, Raven lost. "How brutal! No sympathy for the old man?"

"Nope." Repede took on the challenge.

"Ooh... Watch out!" Raven teased. Six minutes later, the game ended.

"Well played pooch."

"Arf!"

"Anyone else?"

"We'll be lost at sea if we ask Flynn and Karol to play now," Yuri commented.

"Indeed, that would be bad. Why don't you try?" Estelle asked the rather distant ally.

"What? Afraid to lose?" Rita taunted.

"..." he responded.

"Wipe that smirk off her face," Yuri encouraged just to tick Rita off.

"Who's side are you on?!" the mage roared.

"Can't you guess?"

"I'm rooting for both of you" Estelle cheered. Duke finally got up and took the challenge.

"Wow, this is pretty intense." The game went on for about thirty minutes at the moment. Rita looked frustrated and overestimated. Duke looked bored and calm.

"Interesting. Have you played this before?" No response. That's to be expected in a heated battle.

"Check mate" were the final words after fifteen more minutes.

"ARGH! What is this?! I... lost...?!" Rita pulled on her hair.

"Nice! You beat the 'undefeatable' pro," Yuri praised.

"ARGH! Rematch!" This time the game went on for an hour with the same result. "No way... Again and don't even think about losing on purpose!"

"..." Duke sighed and ended it in five minutes with his win.

"W-what?!"

"Give it up, Rita. Try again later," the others told her. **Duke received the title: Secret Chess Champion** _Deceptively lacking in skills only to surprise opponents, leaving them in shock._

That surely killed time. Land could be spotted in the distance. Hopefully it's the right place. As they approached closer, they could see lush trees and exotic plants growing about, even rushing water. What caught their attention was the tall walls and even taller castle.

"Whoa! That's huge!" Karol cried from inside as he came out to where they gathered.

"Yuri! Take the wheel and stir the ship to the dock to the right!" Flynn called. Yuri took the wheel while Flynn went to go change.

"... Why didn't you change while we were still back in town...?" he muttered to himself. "Now how does this work?" Within seconds the ship took a sharp turn to the right, spilling over chess pieces and knocking over passengers.

"Wah! Y-Yuri!" the others cried.

"Whoops. Going too far to the right now..." Another sharp turn to the left this time, nearly tipping the ship over.

"Arf! Arf!" Repede raced to the navigation room when he could and pushed the wheel to the right more gently and yanked the break when they arrived at the dock.

"Whoa! Repede, if you knew how to work this, why didn't you say so?" Repede whined in response.

"What the hell, Yuri?!" Flynn yelled as he pulled himself into the room with a rugged appearance.

"I didn't say I knew how to drive a ship. Why are you blaming me? It's really your fault." The knight sighed, fixing his appearance before rejoining the others. **Repede receive the title: Life Saver.** _Here in the nick of time in the case of reckless people._

"Never let _him_ drive again!" Rita hissed. She was furious that she almost lost her game parts but was lucky enough to salvage them with the help of friends. Of course, it was a pain to do considering the fact that they had to try to maintain balance at the same time. They got of the ship to meet some bewildered people, some still panting from the close call.

"Sorry, the assistant driver is very inexperienced..." the party apologized for the startle.

"Yeah, my bad. Don't give me sudden jobs," Yuri flatly added.

"Should've seen this comin'. It's the same guy who forgot rules aft'r bein' explained to," Raven shrugged only for the said person to 'accidentally' stretch his fist into to the old man's cheek.

"Oh my bad, old man. Didn't know you were there."

"... Right..."

"Excuse me, do you know where we may- erm... park this ship?" Flynn asked a resident.

"You can take it over there where the other ships are," replied the person.

"Thank you." He turned to the others, "I'll be back after I move the ship. Yuri, don't cause any more trouble."

"Yes mom, but I don't guarantee that," his best friend answered.

"... Don't move from this spot and don't say anything rude or unnecessary..."

"... Come on, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." Flynn sighed, shook his head disapprovingly, and left.

"That was some wild driving Yuri," Karol commented. "I'm surprised no one fell off or that we even made it to the dock correctly."

"That was Repede's doing." He scratched his companion behind the ears; the latter gave a soft whine.

"Whoa! That's awesome!"

"Indeed, I'm very impressed, Repede," Estelle attempted to pat the dog on the head but he walked away. "Repede... I'll get you to open up to me soon enough!"

"Eh, don't take it too hard. Like I told you before, Repede's like that with just about everyone."

"But I'm the only one here that he doesn't let me near!"

"Now, now miss, that's no way for a well-bred girl like you to behave," Raven teased.

"You're probably trying too hard," Rita bluntly suggested.

"A-am I? Oh, I must have intimidated him..." the princess pouted. Repede let out a growl. "I mean, approached you too impulsively. I'm sorry."

"Well you probably aren't the only one that Repede isn't that fond of. He did sneeze on Raven before, " Yuri recalled.

"Yeah... Disgusting..." Raven shuddered. Flynn jogged back as they finished up their conversation.

"I'm.. back..." he panted.

"Just take a seat and rest a bit. We aren't in a hurry," Judith offered.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. We need to find out where we're going exactly and how we're going to get there. We would not want to wander aimlessly as we did back in the forest near Dahngrest." Some of the party members glanced at Yuri then look away.

"Well, we are already in the Lake Kingdom's territory," Estelle said as she regained her composure.

"Yeah, we're pretty close to the wall," Rita noted the huge fort like structure behind her.

"We could explore the surroundings, though there may not be much, then enter the... umm... fort..."

"That's a start. Let's get going," Yuri urged them to get off the ground before walking around. It was only a thin strip of coastal land around the walls that lasted tens of miles long. Such a long and tiring stroll only to find out that there really wasn't much besides sand, people, crabs, water, ships and the like. They noticed that there were gates with guards at the North, East, South, and West sides.

"Ow! A crab is biting me! Get tha' critter off!" Raven yelped hopelessly trying to whack the crab off his back.

"It's not biting you. It's pinching you," Rita corrected without bothering to lift a finger to help.

"Details, details! It still hurts!"

"Hold still for a moment." Estelle attempted to remove it without causing it harm but it snapped at her. "Ah!"

"Let me remove the crab," Flynn tried but it pinched him with its other claw. "Gah!" It has a fierce grip!

"Eh.. Have fun, " Yuri decided not to help.

"Why aren't you-"

"You wouldn't approve of my methods."

"..."

"I'll stay out of this too," the Krityan stepped away.

"Not you too, Judith darling!" Raven cried. The crab tightened its grip even more causing the two victims to let out a harmonizing whine.

"Uh... I can't reach..." Karol stated. Of course, if the two kneeled down then... "And I don't really know how to make crabs stop... pinching..."

"Kill it if ya have to!"

"If you say s-" Yuri was about to unsheathe his sword until Duke walked up to the two tearing suckers- I mean victims. He somehow got the crab to let go of both and he released it back into the wild- onto the sand. Its grips left some nasty marks and bruises.

"Eahhhh... Thank you! Finally!" They both exhaled with relief. Estelle proceeded to healing them.

"You should've let the old man suffer, but you're too nice," Rita muttered.

"Rita! That's just terrible!" Estelle began lecturing her about torturing people.

"Can we move on with our lives?" Yuri interrupted the chatter. Moments later, the party walked to the nearest entrance where two guards stood.

"Halt!" declared one of the guards. "Passports please."

"Passports?" the party among themselves. They did possess such things but it never occurred to them that they'll actually need to bring them. "Er... We left them at home..."

"Yes, we had no use for them so we did not carry them with us," Flynn explained.

"Even the great Flynn didn't bring it..."

"Quiet Yuri."

"If you were to come here you would need a passport, this is not the Empire," the other guard stated.

"We're travelers. We go places on a whim. It's not like we really planned this out," Rita tried to rationalize their positions.

"... Where are you lot from?"

"Arnum."

"With blastia? I didn't mean where you last visited."

"Dahngrest," Karol intercepted. The two armored people examined the party.

"A few of you might be but not all of you."

"Well I'm from Myorzo" Judith clarified. The guards nodded slightly but turned back to the rest.

"I highly doubt a noble would be raised in a town of guilds." They all turned their heads toward Estelle in the middle. Maybe she should have changed clothes too. A pickle they gotten in. There was a moment of silence that prompted the guards to increase suspicion and take actions. The last thing they needed was trouble. What they're looking for better be there. Stepping in front, the unexpected party member held up an indescribable symbol of lines embedded onto an accessory before covering it after a moment. "This is... Alright... You may pass but all new visitors must go to Skeur Exiavum."

"Skeur Exiavum? Who's that?" Karol inquired.

"It's not a person. It's a place for background checks, basically to see if anyone's a criminal or the like," answered he.

"Sounds like it puts ya on th' spot. Treatin' ya like a real villan," Raven commented. "Oh well, better safe than sorry righ'?"

"Yeah, it makes senses," Yuri shrugged. _"That means all our efforts of concealing our origins was in vain..."_ "So where is this Skeur Exiavum?"

"Just follow this road and take the first left. It's a round stone building. Looks somewhat like an enclosed coliseum" Guard A directed.

"Everything looks like a coliseum to you..." groaned Guard B.

"Nuh uh! Only that does! You got to admit that!" The party stared at the sudden immaturity between the two bickering 'children'.

"You said that about the castle, the market, the residential plaza, the amusement park, the-"

"Gentlemen!" called out a voice from behind. It was a nobleman with short blond hair and an anoyed look, reminding the party a bit of a certain knight named Sodia with a mix of Flynn. The notable but intangible difference is that there is a rather high level of haughtiness yet rational aura around that man.

"!" The two stopped their childishness and bowed towards he man with his fists on his hips. "Prince Ruayn! Please forgive this shameful manner displayed!"

"Take your tasks seriously! If you do not like your current occupation or act with dignity, I recommend a change jobs. I will not tolerate another clowning show. This is the fifth time this week." The two dropped their heads low and remained silent like puppies who were just lectured on their bad actions. "Ahem. New folks? I hope you been treated well and welcomed warmly."

"Uh.. Yeah," Yuri just replied without a real care. He pitied the guards enough to not mention their somewhat rude remarks and pestering questions.

"Good. I see they finally learned."

_"So.. We weren't the only ones sneered at? They kind of remind me of the Tweedles."_

"Come along, I'll show you to the Skeur Exaivum. I hope they told you about that too."

"Indeed they did," Estelle answered.

"Fantastic. Please put up with it for a while. It shouldn't be too long, but it is a mandatory tradition here to ensure recognition and safety of our citizens and visitors."

"Oh, we understand."

"Wait. My hearing ain't what it used to be. Did you sir say that this Skeur Exaivum place is for recognizing?" Raven asked for clarification.

"Yes sir. It's for certain people of high authority to know your name and face. They have long term photographic memory is even if it has been a century, they shall be able to recognize you," answered Ruayn as he guided them through the town.

"Oh. Didn't them guards say somethin' about background checks?"

"... Did they?" he stopped to face them, prompting them to stop too. He held a serious and a slight angry appearance.

"Yes...?"

"... Is that so...? They are not wrong, but it's not what they were instructed to say... Do not misunderstand. The background checks are only for those who appear or act suspiciously and criminals who attempt to come here for refuge."

"I see..." they uttered with some enlightenment. The prince resumed guiding in which they followed quickly after. Soon they reached a building as described by Guard A. He opened the door and they followed. There was dim lighting from the windows and candles. They stepped on a long dark floral rug. The place gave them an image of an old castle that may have been abandoned.

"What the...?" Yuri muttered.

"Wait here. You'll be called in one by one for a few minutes," instructed Ruayn who walked to the right and through a door whose room it led to was much brighter and welcoming than the one were the group stood. There was a line of people waiting before them.

**Skit: This Place**

Estelle: The Lake Kingdom sure is different from other places.

Yuri: Yeah, but I bet there'll be an area like the lower quarters... Why else would the founders of Arnum leave based on their explanation?

Estelle: That may be true but several things could change in the course of ten years.

Yuri: Like the Empire...?

Estelle: ... Yes...

Flynn: That's why there are people willing to give it their all to create change.

Yuri: Well right now everything's tumbling down.

Flynn: With that attitude you won't get much done.

Karol: This coliseum place gives me the creeps...

Rita: Wimp...

Yuri: Oh hey what's that behind you?

Rita: Ah!

Yuri: My bad, it's just a bug.

Rita: ... You...!

Estelle: That wasn't nice...

Yuri: Flynn, I hope you know where you parked the ship.

Flynn: My apologies. I already forgot. That crab left me in a lot of pain that my sense of direction is a mess.

Yuri: Liar.

**Skit: Killing Time**

Judith: There sure are a lot of people here.

Raven: And ta think, these are only the new guys. I don't know how much longer my old legs can take at this age.

Yuri: Then sit down, old man.

Duke: At such a short time, you ought not to feel tired.

Raven: Weren't ya once my age? I thought ya be able to understan' my situation.

Duke: ... I have not reached your age.

Karol: I guess I was way off on my last guess. Sorry.

Estelle: Oh, that reminds me. What was that ornament you showed the guards? It didn't look like a passport.

Duke: ...

Yuri: Whatever it was, they approved it.

Estelle: Are you from here?

Raven: Now why would someone from here fight alongside the Empire?

Yuri: Could've left.

Duke: ...

Raven: You sir are a mystery.

Ten minutes have passed since they arrived and it's finally their turn. At least, for one of them it is. "Who wants to go first?" They all looked at each other, each willing to wait. "Old man, you go. You've been complaining about standing. Go and just wait outside." Raven didn't protest. He just smiled and skipped into the room. **Parted with everyone.**

Inside the room, there was a chair and a panel of people sitting in front of him behind a table. One of the panel members gestured for him to take a seat, which he did. "According to the report from the east gate," spoke an elderly man who sat near the center, "you came here with seven others and a dog?"

"Yes sir," Raven replied simply. "They should be coming in after me." _"How did a report beat us here?"_

"I see. Would you please tell us your name, kind sir."

"The name's Raven."

"I see. That's all, thank you. You may leave." Raven bowed a little to them and took his leave, closing the door behind him. "Have fun, kids. They're only gonna interrogate ya, maybe whip ya a bit if you lie. Just kidding. Just a few questions."

"..."

"I'll be outside." He finally left and waited somewhere outside.

"Karol, you want to go next? You did say that you didn't like this place. You can wait with the old man outside afterwards," Yuri ignored the weird creature called Raven.

"Can I? Thanks!" Karol entered the room. **Parted with everyone.**

"Take a seat, boy," a woman next to the elderly man offered. Karol sat down slowly. "Oh my, isn't that bag heavy?" He looked at his belongings.

"Not really."

"Oh. Well did you come here with seven others including a person named 'Raven' and a dog?"

"Yes. Um, how did you know?"

"It's all in the report, dear. Would you kindly tell us your name?"

"Um, it's Karol."

"Karol... Alright, that is all. Thank you. You may take your leave."

"Oh okay, bye." Karol closed the door behind as he exited. He walked up to the others. "It's not too bad. They only ask for your name and confirming who you came with."

"That's to be expected. That one guy did say that they wanted names," Yuri commented. "Go find and keep that old man in place." Karol hurried out to join Raven unless he wandered off to go do his usual thing. "Ladies first." Estelle entered the room. **Parted with everyone.**

"Hello, please take a seat," a middle aged man who sat front center offered. She sat down and beamed warmly at them. "Miss, what is your name?"

"Estellise, but you may call me Estelle."

"Estelle, did you come to our Kingdom with seven others including a person named 'Raven', another named 'Karol' and a dog?"

"Yes I did."

"Thank you for your time. That is all. You may leave." Estelle gave a small bow and exited. She smiled at her friends and walked outside. Rita was pushed next, much to her annoyance. **Parted with everyone**.

"Hello, go ahead and take a seat," a young lady offered. Rita refused the offer. "Hmm, alright. What is your name?"

"Rita."

"Rita, did you come here with a person named 'Raven', another named 'Karol'-"

"Yeah. Sorry for interrupting but you got a long line of people and I'm just getting to the point," she bluntly answered.

"Okay, thank you. You may leave." She left, not necessarily with a good impression. She didn't say anything to the others and just walked out to join the others. Judith entered.** Parted with everyone**. When she entered, she was immediately offered a seat in which she took. Her revealing attire bothered them a bit but they spoke nothing of it.

"The name's Judith," she started basing off what Karol told them. "I came here with the previous four who were just here and a few others who have yet to enter."

"Oh, thank you for answering our unasked questions. You may leave," they responded after being unable to say anything since she entered. Judith left, spending the least time in there.

"That was fast," Flynn commented.

"Just say your name and who you came with," Judith advised as she exited the building. Repede nudged Flynn forward, who took that as a sign to go. **Parted with everyone**. He took the seat that they offered.

"Hello, my name is Flynn. I arrived here with my companions, some of whom you've already met." They figured it'd be pointless to ask about the others for the rest of that group so they nodded and permitted him to leave after he had finished speaking.

"He kind of reminds me of you son," the younger woman commented to the man who sat in the center.

"He does, a bit," he admitted. Flynn joined the others outside. Only a few more to go.

"Duke, you go. I'm going to go with Repede and it might take a while." Yuri patted Repede on the head. He didn't complain and proceed to enter. **Parted with Yuri and Repede.** He took the seat they offered him but remain quiet as usual.

"Have you been here before?" asked the middle aged man. A different question? He looked at them before replying.

"A few times long ago," he answered simply. Long term memory huh? If that we're the case then why ask?

"I see. Then perhaps... Is your name 'Duke'?" asked the elderly man surprising him a bit.

"... Yes..."

"There was no need for you to come here since you have been here before." He said nothing and they allowed him to leave.

"The report said that he has the symbol..." muttered the middle aged man to the elderly one. "Father, is he-"

"Now that I think about it more, that does explain the familiarity." Soon Yuri and Repede entered.

"I'm came with my buddy, unless you rather talk to him alone," Yuri spoke.

"No it's fine for both of you to be here. You came with the past seven people, correct?"

"Yep. Name's Yuri, he's Repede."

"Yuri? You do look a little familiar. Now that I think about it, wasn't there some wanted posters flying around?"

"... I thought that matter was cleared up. It was a misunderstanding that I don't really care about. You can ask other people about it but it should be fixed." He gave a bored, uncaring look. "Do I really look like that poorly drawn poster...?"

"... Erm... A little bit..."

"..."

"Arf!"

"You two may leave," they allowed after a moment of awkward silence.

"No background check?"

"No, not necessary."

"If you say so... Come on, Repede. The old man probably ran off somewhere by now." The two joined the others outside but someone was missing. "Huh... The old man really did ran off... Where'd he go this time?"

"I don't know. He was already gone by the time I got here," Karol shrugged.

"Oh! He's over there," Estelle pointed to the distant where Raven stood talking to a familiar figure.

"Hm? Isn't that Eveli?" Judith asked. They approached the two who finished talking. "If we had known you'd be here, we would have gladly accompanied you."

"Oh it's fine. I didn't know that you'd be here either. I was just telling this man that I wasn't interested."

"And such a lovely rejection it was," Raven smiled.

"Weirdo..." Rita backed away.

"Don't be jealous. If ya were a little older and more appealing-" She uppercut him in the jaw.

"Ew! Who would want to be with you?" She puked with disgust.

"The women back at Dahngrest," Karol answered.

"... What do they see in him...?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"That hurt, Rita!" he feigned pain.

"Well, I have some errands to finish so I shall be leaving you," Eveli nodded to them. "Raven, remember what I told you. I'm. Not. Interested." She wandered off to another area.

"Right, right. So shall we look for that aer krene thingy?"

"Where should we start? Should we get a map?" Karol asked.

"Oh, we meet again." The party turned around to see Ruayn. "Off exploring?"

"Oh yes. Is there perhaps something called an 'aer krene' here?" Estelle asked much to everyone's surprise.

"...? Why would you ask about that?"

"So there is one?"

"Yes..."

"Oh good!"

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you looking for it?"

"We're trying to figure out why they're overreacting and causing dense enough-to-kill aer," Rita stepped in. "I'm a mage of Aspio and this is a huge concern for everyone." The remaining ones sighed at the two spewing out matters they would have rather kept silent about.

"... I see... Well in any case, I cannot permit you to go near it. It is as you said; it is overreacting but not very terribly. There are also many deadly and powerful creatures that live near it."

"Monsters living in an enclosed kingdom? How is that safe for anyone?"

"We keep that area regulated. You do not have the right to question our methods."

"If you want to protect this nation then why don't you do something about it?"

"...! ..." He looked conflicted.

"Rita! That's rude."

"I'm just saying the truth," she scoffed.

"Try not to end up in the dungeon for it. We can't help you here," Yuri warned.

"Ha! As if you have to right to say that."

"Flynn, you say it."

"Forget it," Flynn told Yuri before addressing the prince. "With all due respect, it doesn't seem like you have the ability to stop it. Please let us investigate and calm it. It'll be better for your people."

"... Fine... But I shall be accompanying you."

"But it's dangerous for your highness to come along."

"Let me come. I have bow and arrows as well as a rapier. I've been trained. Ugh, this is degrading..." He seemed troubled and desperate before regaining composure. "As prince, it is my duty to protect those within these walls. You cannot order me around. Besides, do you even know where it is or what you're up against? This is a foreign nation to you people of the Empire." They stared at him because of his last comment.

"We're not a part of the Empire," some of them muttered.

"Oh. Erm. You outsiders," he tried to correct himself, flustering red at his rushed conclusion. "You.. people..." he ended with, thinking that the previous correction may have been wrong too. He took a deep breath to regain some composure and then looked them all in the eye with a strong will. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before..." he uttered under his breath incoherently.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come along and be prepared." They shrugged and followed him.

"My, the crown prince sure has taken a liking to the new people," giggled some of the citizens causing Ruayn blush a bit.

"Ugh, gossips..." The girls in the party giggled too. "W-what's so funny?"

"He's starting to remind me of Rita," Yuri said to his best friend.

"I kind of see it," replied the friend.

"What was that?" glared the mage.

"Nothing. Maybe we'll finally get some action or somewhere with this." An airship flew overhead.

"Huh? Isn't that the Hercules?" Estelle pondered.

"Yes it is... But why would that be flying around?" Flynn wondered. "Commandant Alexei must found thought that it would come in handy."

"What's so interesting about an airship?" Ruayn asked as he led them to the outskirts of town and continued walking.

"Oh, nothing really." _"I feel like something big is about to happen concerning everything that's been happening..."_

"Right... Don't stray off now." **Ruayn temporarily joined the party. Reunited with everyone**

...

"So you've told him?" Alexei asked a figure leaning against the wall of the room on the airship.

"Yes... Didn't think he was the one... He was on my first to kill list..." she replied.

"You'll have to restrain that feeling for now. Of course, if he decides to betray us, you may unleash that wraith of yours."

"Gladly. Do you plan to involve the Lake Kingdom too?"

"If they choose to intervene, yes. Are you concerned?"

"Not at all. I hate that place and the people."

"Don't give yourself away."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't keep appearing around them. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I get it. Everything's coming together."

**...**

Hitting random keys for the win! The guy's name sounds like 'ruin', whoops. Oh well. I probably won't go into that much detail about the kingdom but in the next chapter there will finally be some action! Oh, Ruayn I don't think he'll be a major character 'cause I already have a lot to joggle with but he might.

I was only going to show Yuri's interogation but yeah. I'm going to try to give everyone a bigger role or importance in some areas if I feel like they don't contribute that much. If I don't prioritize them now, I'll probably will later. Longest chapter yet, originally titled: There Better Be Something Here.

I'd say it's past the beginning and now somewhere in the middle of the story. I'm not going to stray entirely from the original plot. I still need to involve certain characters and Zagi's far from gone here. You know how he is. I should probably stop picking on Raven now. I've been mean to him and Flynn... Time to find a new target.

R&R please. It's almost New Years so happy New Year! May not update for a while since I have another one to get to and... that junk called homework...


	7. Chapter 7 Finally Something

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

Hmm... I've noticed that of the current party only Yuri, Estelle, Rita, Karol, and Flynn uses blastia. Raven I guess you could say he does too because of that one arte I think was called "blast heart". That means everyone, if at the same level and such, are stronger than them because they don't use the power boost. Repede's too awesome for blastia. Judith obviously hates blastia. Duke... judging from his actions, I don't think he's too fond of blastia either. (Then does that mean he's ridiculously powerful or that's just because he's the final boss so he had to be overpowered and he had that sword?) If you want to include Ruayn who is technically a party member, he just doesn't use blastia, not that you know how well he fairs in battle. I was hoping to get this done before finals and such but... Never happened obviously, only got more than half only to decide to chop half it off.

Side note: I always have to count my fingers naming each character to figure out who already spoke or something. Hence my lack of creativity just mainly going in the order of which they joined.

Review:

Tales of Brothers: I kind of do whatever I please as I go with a vague idea in mind lol. So Ruayn might be useful, may not. In fact, he may be my next bullying target cause I can. That could be possible but it was more like when I created the prince on the spot he was kind of like Flynn and I went with it! However he looks more like a male version of Sodia after drawing him out... Oh um I went to your fanfiction profile and you had it listed unless that was someone else's (if it was, well this is awkward). I actually do have a DA but I rarely use it.

...

Chapter 7. Finally Something

The party, led by Ruayn, reached a tropical forest. "After here, being lost is easy. Follor closely," the prince warned.

"Have you been here before? Near the aer krene I mean," Estelle asked.

"A few times, yes." They leaped over huge tree roots and dodged large spider webs.

"Is it really okay for a someone of your status to be doing something like this?" Karol asked. Estelle looked the other way because it was typically the exact same thing she was doing.

"... I make my own decisions..."

"At least he's decisive and headstrong," Yuri praised. "Don't know about smart though." He received a glare while others' jaw dropped that he actually said something like that. Though, they ought to be used to Yuri's harsh mouth by now.

"Yuri... Restrain yourself from attacks..." Flynn sighed.

"Just saying."

"Somethin' tells me if we're caugh' by th' officials, we'd be tossed in jail," Raven commented.

"If something like that were to happen, I'll speak on your behalf," Ruayn assured. "Maybe not for that long haired man..."

"What did you do, Duke?" Yuri asked jokingly. Duke only sighed and looked away.

"Behave yourself, would you? You're always looking for trouble," Flynn exasperated.

"Not true. Trouble just comes to me. I'm like a cursed magnet." A blade launched out of the bush and towards Yuri who blocked it with his sword. "Oh no... Not you again..."

"YURI LOWELL!" he, Zagi, maniacally laughed, slashing he blades constantly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?! Look Flynn's over there?"

"What?! Yuri! What are you-" Flynn was appalled at his friend's attempt to toss his problem to him. Yuri forced Zagi into Flynn's direction, prompting the latter to quickly counter.

"He was originally your fan!"

"Flynn...? I don't care about him anymore! You're much more interesting! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zagi slashed the others away as they tried to close in on him and he dashed back to the very irritated long haired man.

"What?! You haven't even fought him yet! Thanks Flynn! THANKS A LOT! Azure Edge!"

"You're welcome, Yuri..." Flynn muttered and attempted to defend his friend.

"Star Stroke!"

"Demon Fang!" Repede used bite!

"Repede, you're going to get a nasty flavor if you do that," Yuri called.

"Destroying Rock!"

"Spread Zero!"

"Glimmer of Heaven!"

"Moonlight Havoc!" Duke just slashed him and Ruayn shot him with a poison arrow.

Zagi eventually and reluctantly had to pull back, declaring, "I'll be back! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh... Don't..." Yuri replied.

"Who was that and how did he get in here...?" muttered Ruayn.

"Stupid, annoying, tenacious roach named Zagi... He doesn't know when to give up... probably crawled in here like the pest he is..."

"You really do attract trouble," Judith commented.

"He's probably the worst of my problems. Never going in Flynn's room again..."

"Why were you in my room?" Flynn dared to ask. "You weren't messing with my stuff, were you?"

"Oh you know, taking an orange gel or so. Maybe flip the room upside down. Looking for you obviously... Lock your door if you're not there..." Idle chatter aside, they resuming their travel.

**Skit: Nobles**

Yuri: Nobles sure have a lot of free time to be doing these sort of things.

Ruayn: Do you have a problem?

Yuri: Nah.

Estelle: I know what you are alluding to... But nobles, unless given a title with power, cannot do much in their parents' occupation.

Raven: Noble kids are usually jus' under pressure of their parents to live up to their standards. Nothin' very glamorous about noble life.

Yuri: You would know this because...?

Karol: Raven, are you a noble?

Raven: Oh me? I'm just ol' Raven.

Duke: Damu-

Raven: What's that? You want to talk to me? -pushes Duke away-

Karol: Huh?

Yuri: Well, that old man's suspicious as always.

Estelle: I'm more concerned about them getting lost...

**Skit: Blastia**

Estelle: Wow, Judith, you're very strong if you do not use a blastia. I've always thought you had one until you confessed about destroying them

Judith: Oh? It's no big deal. Blastia could only boost one's own power so much.

Rita: Actually... It can be a very powerful boost, depending on what blastia you use and how you use it.

Judith: Is that so? I prefer raw power. I hate to feel strange without a blastia after using it.

Rita: ... Well Estelle would feel fine since she doesn't need it to begin with.

Estelle: Ah... Right, you saw through my charade.

Rita: Well I'm a blastia expert.

Judith: Since you're a mage, you relay on yours a lot, huh?

Rita: Well it's useful. Although we technically don't need blastia for artes, they just make learning and using them so much easier.

Estelle: Does Repede use one?

Rita: He's a dog. I don't see why he would use one. He already got his hands- erm... paws... full with the weapons he carries.

Estelle: But he uses his mouth for his weapon not his paws.

"Come to think of it, we never introduced ourselves," Estelle mentioned. The group stopped walking.

"Really is that so?" Ruayn was embarrassed at his mistake. One of the first lessons on manners and he had forgotten it! "Please excuse my mistake. My name is Ruayn Felies Boera Lakuvan, the crown prince of Oauto of the Lake Kingdom."

"C-crown prince?!" Karol cried in shock.

"Yes, my cornation is months from now however."

"Then are you sure this is-"

"Indeed it is! Let that matter slip from your mind!"

"Although that freak yelled it already, name's Yuri Lowell. A poor man from the lower quarters of Zaphias," Yuri introduced. The others looked to him. He told Ruayn where he's from. Then again, he kind of already knew and doesn't really care. "This is Repede." Repede just sat by Yuri's side staring.

"My name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein," the pink haired noble began. "I am... the princess of the Empire, born and raised in Zaphias."

"I expected as much," Ruayn commented without much a judgment.

"Rita Mordia, a mage from Aspio," the fiery girl stated.

"You forgot 'genius' before mage," Yuri added.

"Shut up, you."

"I am the great Raven!" The old man introduced himself in a very confident manner.

"He's just the stupid perverted old man."

"Hey, that hurts Rita dear."

"Well it's nothing the guys have to worry about unless he leans that way..." Yuri commented.

"I'll let ya know tha' I don't..." Raven grumbled.

"I'm Judith, from Myorzo."

"Hello. Excuse me but I request that you dress more modestly..." Ruayn pleaded, looking her in the eyes.

"Modestly? Oh, I guess I'll go shop when we get back to town."

"Oh, poor prince. Too youn' to know beauty," Raven feigned tears. Other sighed, one punched.

"...I'll have you know that I'm twenty-two... I'm not a disgusting swine like you. I was brought up as a proper gentleman," the prince argued.

"Raven... Have you no shame...?" Estelle muttered.

"... Ahem. I am Flynn Scifo, an imperial knight of the Empire. I too am from Zaphias."

"I would assume that the ruckus inside your bag would be the armor you are hiding. It's much too noisy to be pans," commented he. The others looked away at this. Attempt to hide didn't work out too well. "I take your reactions as confirmation of my assumption." There was a moment of silence. Each counted and look around. "... Are you going to introduce yourself...?" The party turned to the last person.

"..." was the only response.

"... Do you speak...?" The rest ended up sighing.

"This guy is Duke. When he does speak, it's usually weird," Yuri explained wanting to move on.

"I... see. I guess."

"Now everyone knows each other's name. Let's go already!" Rita ushered them and they resumed traveling. Soon after, a large horned creature charged forth at them. Its scruffy charcoaled fur became a blur as it runs. A clear image was hard to see.

"This is-! Nocl Parlis!" exhaled Ruayn. "Careful of its horn. You'll be paralyzed if it even scratches you in the slightest manner." Nocl Parlis casted lightning and danced through, charging its horn and swinging its tail. Dodging, the creature's speed prevents them from being able to attack properly. The close range fighters tried slowing down the critter while being cautious of its attacks. Repede slashed through its belly, angering greatly. It went faster. Rita spammed her magic but the majority missed, many by a hair strand. Raven's arrows barely misses but lands every once in a while.

"Argh... It's too fast..." Yuri struggled to hold his ground, using his sword to push to the beast back. "Take a nap, will you?!" He hit its neck with the hilt of his sword but was knocked back in the process. The beast roared a piercing shriek, stood shakely, yet still charged.

"Yuri!" the others cried. The dark haired man slid against the ground into a tree. He struggled to get up but his vision was blurred, which slowly faded into darkness. The party couldn't rush to his side, being chased by a wild beast.

"Despite the blunt hit, it seems like some of its nerves are damaged," Judith noted, jumping down on it with her spear seeping into its back. A howl escaped its mouth and shook her off.

"Be gone, Nocl Parlis! Ray!" Ruayn shot an arrow surrounded by light rays into the creature's side. It soon learned that it was no longer able to win in its condition and fled. The group cautiously lowered their weapons and waited a moment.

"Yuri!" Estelle and Flynn exclaimed and hurried to his side, shortly followed by everyone else. They kneeled, some stood, around him. "Oh good, he's only unconscious." The princess began using her powers to heal as they waited for their leader to recover.

"... Nocl Parlis usually wouldn't act like that..."

"Well we're in is territory aren't we?" Rita scoffed.

"Even so."

"Maybe it's because we're unfamiliar strangers to it?" Karol suggested. He was jotting down information onto the records, like filling up the map and monster book.

"No, that's not the case at all. It likes tourists."

"It's like it's gone mad..." Estelle muttered.

"It's probably the aer..." They turned their heads and saw Yuri getting up. "If it's like you said then it must be. I seen... situations like that first hand..."

"You mean Lamburg, don't you...?" Flynn asked softly. Repede whined.

"Yeah... Soon enough it'll spread and affect everyone..."

"Well that means we better calm it down soon!" Rita got up, ready for action.

"Indeed. Oh, Estellise-" Ruayn called.

"You may call me Estelle," she responded.

"Es...tell...ise- My apologizes, I cannot..."

"Wow, he's like Rita," Karol commented, reflecting the times the mage called the princess by her formal name rather than the nickname. The said girl glared intensely at the boy, causing him to shut up before he's hit... Or worse, set aflamed...

"At least he's on first name basis," Yuri commented.

"As true as that is, he couldn't refer to some of us by family names. After all, a few weren't given," Judith pointed out.

"Um, what is it that you wanted to say?" Estelle reminded the prince.

"Ah yes... That power, is that not the power of the Child of the Full Moon?" he asked. Everyone frozed a bit, some backed up.

"Huh? Well, um... Yes, but how did-"

"I've heard about it. I... Didn't believe it to be true though..." Silence flew through the area. Without a word, they resumed their mission. They walked past several more trees and bushes, seeing an animal every now and then in the distance. Eventually they arrived at their destination. The aer was indeed dense, nearly suffocating.

"We can only stay here for ten minutes at best... Remember runts go out faster, being small and all, so probably five minutes for Karol," Rita warned as she examined the aer krene and its hazy red contents. Karol backed up farther away from the aer not that it helped much. "Highly concentrated... It's as if large quantities of green aer is being used in another area that makes the springs very concentrated, trying to balance out..."

"Can you come up with a situation?" Yuri asked.

"Probably. It'll take a while though... Okay I'm done analyzing, but there's nothing I could do right now. Putting together a formula to keep it balance will take a while and I don't have the materials to even make something that could possibly work." Duke raised up his weapon, a formula spun around it, lights and great energy were emitted, and soon after a flash, the aer return to its green state and the native hue of the forest was restored.

"What is that sword anyways?" Yuri asked. "It sure has some special power."

"... The princess does not recognize it?" Duke asked.

"Huh? Wait... Do you mean..." Estelle began.

"This is Dein Nomos." Those familiar with its name and origins jumped a bit. Their eyes were bulging, simply shocked.

"Why would you have it?" Flynn asked.

"I had borrowed it from its original owner ten years ago for the war. I could not return it since he ceases to exist." Yet another wind of silence grazed through.

"Why don't ya giv' it to the little princess?" Raven suggested.

"I rather return it to the one that ought to inherit it."

"Still, I can't imagine something as important as that to be lent out so easily..." Flynn muttered. No one realy spoke afterwards for a while.

"Ahem... I'd like to thank you all for calming the aer krene, and I apologize for the danger in the process," Ruayn bowed to them.

"Nah, dangerous isn't really a problem for us. Face it all the time," Yuri responded.

"Speak for yourself, Yuri!" Karol scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a magnet for trouble. Sorry for being me."

"Save your thanks and apologies, we would've came here anyways," Rita added.

"Regardless of the reasons, it was still a troublesome ordeal," the prince insisted. "I'll show you the way back to town. If you need any assistance while you're here, you may ask officials and I'll see to it that you are attended. Ah yes, by the time we return, it will be dinner time. I ask of you to join me for dinner."

"We don't want to bother you-" Flynn began before being cut off.

"Bother? Not at all."

"I think th' appropriate response would be... Will we be able to ge' out of your offer?" Raven asked.

"It is your choice. I cannot force you."

**Yes or No?**

"It's fine, we probably should get going." Yuri declined.

"I see. Alright then. Then I bid you all farewell and good luck on your journey." With that he gave a nod and returned home down the path. Yuri squinted at Flynn for a while but said nothing.

"W-what?" the knight questioned, feeling very uncomfortable with the strange look.

"Yep, he's like a mix of you, Rita, and that subordinate of yours." Yuri turned away to lead the party elsewhere.

"Wait, what? Yuri, what are you talking about? Yuri! Don't ignore me!" He hurried after his friend and demanded a proper answer.

"So, wha' are we goin' ta eat?" Raven asked as he followed the rest outside boundaries. Flynn went to go fetch the boat and the others just thought.

"Whose turn is it to cook?" Earlier when they were on the boat, the bored ones had put together a calendar and cooking wheel. The calendar would keep track of who had already cooked in the past few days so that they don't have to go again for a while. The wheel was constructed out of cheap material called cardboard, markers, and a few other objects. Almost everyone's names were on there, sectored out evenly. Luckily a certain member wasn't present at the time the wheel was presented or he would be inquiring why his name is nonexistent there. Rita flicked the pointer and it spun. After roughly ten seconds, it slowly stopped at a certain pink haired girl's name.

"Oh! I can try this new recipe now!" the name's owner cheered, jumping happily.

"Just so we're cleared, if that knight isn't driving, the pooch is," Rita declared, shooting daggers at Yuri, remembering his brilliant skills that took the whole party for a joy ride, nearly losing their possessions. Flynn stirred the ship to the dock, and the party boarded. Estelle proceeded to cooking below deck in the kitchen while the others, expect the navigator and pilot, either relaxed or started planning. Estelle brought up a tray of bowls. She made vichyssoise, in other words, cold potato soup. The ship remained idled at sea as Flynn and Karol joined the others for dinner. They sat near the pilot cabin in case they had to get to it fast.

**Skit: Hanging Out**

Karol: Wow, we've grown so much. Hey after everything's settled, we should hang out somewhere!

Yuri: Like where, Capt'n Karol?

Karol: Umm... Let's go to the beach! It's the beginning of summer!

Estelle: That sounds like fun! We can play games on the sand, have a barbecue, watch the stars at night... It'll be fantastic!

Flynn: Indeed, it sounds nice, but do we not have business to attend back home?

Yuri: Ah, learn to have fun, stiff. One day won't kill you.

Estelle: Yes! I'll ask that you have a day off.

Rita: Why the beach?

Karol: You rather somewhere like a spa?

Rita: No way. I don't trust a certain pervert.

Karol: W-why are you looking at me?!

Rita: I'm not. It's the idiot behind you...

Raven: What's this? A beach? A spa? Sounds wonderful!

Yuri: Control yourself old man.

Judith: Those sound relaxing. I like it. Maybe we should hang out more afterwards. You know, doing fun things.

Yuri: Traveling isn't fun?

"What do you think Heracles was doing flying over territory that didn't belong to the Empire?" Estelle asked Flynn.

"Well, I'm sure Commandant Alexei has good reasons for it," Flynn responded. Still, he couldn't help feeling off.

"A...lexei...?" Duke accidentally muttered aloud at the sound the name, a little surprised yet uncomfortable.

"Even you heard of him, huh?" Yuri asked.

"..." He said nothing more.

"Rita, how are you going to find the formula?"

"Well, looking at the data I retrieved, it's a bit more complex than I thought, but I can crack it eventually. However in the state we're at now, it'll probably be easier to just analyze the formula of that sword." The scholar glanced at Dein Nomos.

"And if it's just laying there acting like a normal sword?" It wasn't glowing at the moment and seemed like an ordinary sword of a strange design.

"Well I've seen see it active but it's more complicated than that. The sword itself should be somehow embedded with the script so it acts the way it does."

"Does that mean you're going to take it apart?" Karol asked.

"Maybe, though it'll be difficult."

"So, you're going render this guy weaponless?" Yuri asked giving her a questioning face.

"Doesn't anyone have a spare sword?"

"But, what if you can't put the sword back together? Isn't it valuable?" Karol added.

"You dummy! You think I'm going to melt off the metal? That would ruin the formula!"

"Rita, you can't just take the blade off the handle and it into smaller parts easily," Judith reminded.

"You think I'm going to use my bare hands...?"

"That's not the point."

"Is there another way?" Estelle asked. She didn't really want to risk the destruction of the sword that's been in her family's history for generations.

"Ah! Estelle!"

"Y-yes?!"

"Do you know who made the sword? No way it could have just been here already. Maybe the creator left behind some notes."

"Well... It'd have to be an ancestor or someone closely tied... I don't know the details about it. I'm a bit distantly related so Ioder might know more."

"Hmm... I guess I won't be able really finalize anything beside maybe test theories..."

"I take it that we head back to the capital for a while?" Flynn asked. "I want to check up on a few matters anyways."

"Yeah I guess. We don't have any leads anyways. We'll get a lot more done back there. Maybe we'll get more than we expected," Yuri concluded as he finished his potato soup.

"We should probably be prepared for the worst," Judith warned suddenly. She expected their slightly confused reactions, she continued, "Judging from what's been happening so far, strange things just keep happening as we progress. Who knows, there might be a surprise waiting for us on our way to the capital or even there." Estelle clutched her fist against her chest and looked down. "I don't mean to worry you but I just thought we should be very cautious."

"Well, whatever happens happens. We'll deal with it when it comes up close and personal." Yuri picked up the empty bowls and helped carried them to the kitchen with Estelle. Flynn and Karol returned to the control room and readjusted their route. Repede laid down against the door and took a quick nap. Rita reanalyzed her data and began formulating all sorts of possibly solutions. Raven took a stroll around the ship. Judith leaned against the wall. Duke stood near the rail.

**...**

Screwing up names to the max. I admit I wiki a lot of info, taking it with a grain of salt (some info are merely opinions). I'm familiar with the game, though I get things mixed up sometimes, but I'll at least recognize it. So that fancy, rigged sword, I don't think he stole did he? I don't remember anything in the game saying something like that. If he did, well I guess that's a good thing cause it wouldn't be in Alexei's hands. Well in any case too lazy to fix it. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and let him be a good guy. Whatever.

As some/most/all of you know, Raven didn't say where he's from on purpose and they never seemed to have caught that. Well I'm not too sure but I would assume Zaphias. Duke... They party introduced him since he refused to do so himself, lazy bum, not that they would know where he's from. Honestly, I was tempted to put "forest" 'cause he's like naturey and I remember a LPer saying he's like a Disney princess with all the animals (game ending). Insert laughter. If I treated this like my other story I would have gave options to pick and that would have been one of them.

Man I keep forgetting to put their levels at the end of each chapter. Around now they're maybe level thirty, some higher, some lower. That's how I base their skills. Though it's annoying that I can't find a list of skills for one of them... Patty, I'm sorry but you're gonna end up being only a cameo.

I ended up going back to cut out details from the side story so it's more focused on the main party and plot. **The 'yes' option (original) was longer than the main story and I wasn't even done. So I have it in a different file and it'll be in another chapter or something unfortunately it does change the events quite a bit... I guess it'll split into two views but I won't reveal that side yet. I don't wanna outweigh the story**. In any case, I have less time to work on this so excuse my hiatus and slow updates. I appreciate reviews that aren't flames.


	8. Chapter 8 Boat Ride Home

Tales of Vesperia 1.5 Twist of Events

I've been spamming the beginning and end of these chapters, sorry about all mess. However a few more things before I move on, while there will be familiar elements/plot points, I don't think it will end when the whole conflict is resolved. It'll end when I think it should. I'm still on and off with the updates due to school and me screwing up my original plan (now I have to rethink my approach...). Also, probably one of the stupidest things to do is switch back and forth between different fanfics without actually completing the chapter before working on another.

Review:

Tales of Brothers: Yep. Don't worry you don't have to see that guy again for a while. Flynn, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're such an easy target for me. I'll go pick on the other guys, give him a break.

**...**

Chapter 8. Boat Ride Home

"If we keep going at forty degrees east we should be on the direct path to Zaphias," Karol instructed as he studied his map and compass in his hands.

"Right. It'll probably be another few hours before we arrive," responded the blond beside him with a firm grip on the wheel. His eyebrows scrunched up closer to the center. A light grumbled slipped out of his mouth.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The boy looked up at the knight.

"Oh, I was just thinking that we should have stayed the night on land before heading out... While there are sufficient light on the ship, I could only stand up for so long. We'd be in trouble if I collapse and no one takes over."

"Can't we drop the anchor?"

"We could but it's quite risky. If something should happen at night, it could be our disadvantage."

"Repede takes a lot of naps, maybe he-"

"You aren't serious right? As much as I trust Repede, he'd be tired too. He can only stand on his hind legs for so long and if he bites the wheel he won't really be able to see."

"This is complicated... Everyone's resting right now. Do you think you one of them knows how to drive this?"

"Not Yuri..."

"Yeah... He sucked at it..." The two shared a brief moment recalling that horrid driving. A shiver went down their spines.

_"Never again..."_ they thought.

"Do you think Estelle-"

"Unless she can maneuver anything she reads and if she read a manual on it, not a chance.

"...Rita...?"

"Maybe but I don't think she cares much for it."

"Raven?"

"I... don't know to say about him."

"He'll probably make some kind of excuse to get out of it. Judith?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Hmm. Okay, I'll go ask them." Karol ran off to the resting quarters.

"W-why didn't you go ask in the first place...?" Flynn was frozen into perplexion for a moment that the ship accidentally trailed off course and he had to make some adjustments to get back on course. He only sighed and resumed his task.

The night was a dark navy blue with the only lights coming from the ship and the brilliant stars shining brightly in the sky. It was quiet after Karol's sprint down the steps that he actually tripped down. Luckily, he had a landing 'cushion'. There were a lot of shouting from below deck but quickly died down.

He looked up at the stars, one particular star. It was very bright in comparison to the surrounding ones. It couldn't be the sun as it was night time and the sun would have illuminated the whole sky. That star, unlike the others, was also bigger. Much bigger and seems to be growing by the second. Soon Flynn realized it's true nature and quickly stirred to the side, jerking the ship onto its edge nearly tipping over. Simultaneously as the beam shot into the water burrowing a long column to the ship's side the passengers below tumbled around attempting to get to the upper side. "That was close... Where... Where could that have come from?" The knight panted to himself and managed to rebalance the watercraft. Once stabilized, jumbled up thumps up the steps came the party clearly confused at what just happened. They felt the impact and noticed the carved out edge (luckily was thick enough to take on the damage to prevent sinks).

"Flynn!" Estelle called out.

"There was a beam from the sky. I haven't the clue of the source," he replied, knowing what they wanted to ask. He didn't look back on them; instead he focused on redirecting the path and keeping an eye on the sky for another surprise attack.

"Looks like we're not getting any sleep today," Yuri commented as he stepped into the command room.

"Out Yuri."

"Hey I'm not going to get us killed as long as you don't ask me to drive."

"Don't worry, I never intend to."

"Fine by me. I'll keep a look out for anything strange." Yuri leaned against the door frame. "You guys go ahead and get some rest. We don't need everyone tired." The party nodded and turned to leave. The blond gasped and stopped the party with a shout.

"Do any of you perhaps know how to stir a ship? I'm starting to become really tired and none of us want Yuri to try again."

"Hey, it was once and sudden. Get off my case." The dark hair man was ignored. Repede barked in response to the question.

"Well you got the pooch," Rita pointed at the blue coated canine.

"Anyone else? Also is there a crate below that we could use for Repede so he can see?" Flynn asked. The remaining members passed glances to each other without a word. "I guess not..."

"There's a crate in the kitchen that's empty," Estelle recalled.

"Alright, Yuri can you get that?"

"Yeah yeah. Repede looks like you're hanging out with use tonight."

"Ya'll have fun. C'mon lil Karol, time fo' bed," Raven hurried the boy back to the quarters after the girls stepped down, strangely eager to get to bed. Rita gave him a suspicious glare but said nothing.

"Ah old man, you may want to watch your step," Yuri warned seeing what someone left on the stairs. Too late, the messy haired man slipped on a waxy piece of paper and tumbled downwards. He nearly dragged Karol with him if it weren't for Yuri grabbing onto the boy's arm. Yuri slowed his pace down the steps and leaned his head back a bit. "Hey Duke, you're in charge of keeping the old man in check. We don't need Rita blowing the ship up," he said in a hushed tone. Judging by the recipient's expression, he wasn't pleased with the job assigned to him. Everyone else returned to where they ought to be and Yuri retrieved the crate from the kitchen and brought it back upwards. Flynn stirred in silence. Repede was napping. Yuri was regularly patrolling, paying attention to his surroundings. "Oi, Flynn," Yuri called, leaning against the door frame after returning from a patrol.

"What is it?" he replied without diverting his eyes. The only light sources were the bright moon and stars, and with a giant cloud floating through, he didn't want to lose his current sense of direction.

"How much longer 'til shore?"

"..." Silence remained between the two for a good minute or two until the blond finally sighed and responded, "Really...? That's what you wanted to ask...?"

"Seriously and just checking to see if you're awake."

"Do you see land anywhere...? We're not arriving for another hour or so, Yuri." His friend let out a soft chuckle as he entered and sat against the wall.

"Well, this has been quite the adventure. I was just going to catch that thief, probably make him pay dearly." Yuri continued before Flynn could say anything about his... 'payment'... "Then I got dragged in this mess with my brilliant luck. Might as well see this to the end and something else better not come up..."

"The political tension is rising between the knights and the counsel. I feel it'll become much worse if a strong leader doesn't take over soon."

"Hey, who was the genius that decided to leave the Empire emperor-less? Not even an heir? I thought stuff like that were a big deal."

"Don't look at me, I don't know much about it."

"How about the empress?"

"To be honest, I don't even think the late emperor married. That could be a reason for the lack of an heir."

"Eh whatever. It's not like there would have been much of a difference. The lower quarter's always been in a tight bind. Though it feels a little worse nowadays."

"Yuri, not all nobles are terrible. What do you think of Miss Estellise or Sir Ioder or even Commandant Alexei?"

"Estelle... She's very compassionate, but face it even she can't help everyone. Ioder, don't know much about him but he doesn't seem too bind either. If you ask me, both of them seems to lack qualities fit to rule. Alexei... He's alright... I suppose..." The long haired man stared at the roof of the room pondering.

"It's hard to come by an ideal person. You'll just have to accept their flaws. Besides, it's not like they'll be alone either. There will be advisors that will make up for the weaknesses."

"And then there are the people who are trying to change the system."

"Like us, each in our own way of course. You made that clear."

"Yeah." He got up and stretched. "I'm going to walk around." He turned to leave as Flynn called after.

"Yuri-"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to pick a fight with the ocean. It'll be stupid."

"I was just going to say that you should get some rest while you can. It's not that much longer until we arrive anyways." The guild member just waved a hand and was out of sight. In the distant, there was a spot of green and brown. Gradually enlarging at snail pace.

_"Finally... But... Why can't I shake off this uneasy feeling...? Something must be up ahead... Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it... Still- ARGH! Stop it Flynn! Pull. Yourself. Together!"_

**...**

A lot shorter than the other chapters... Like roughly 2000 words less and half as many pages. But I needed to get it done. I had planned to get one more part in but... That means you'll have to wait even longer. Seriously, I lack a lot of time. Even my break will be busy... So the next time I update is like... Summer...? But I'm also going to be quitting soon too for various reasons. I don't know if I'll just stop writing or delete everything all together.

Huh. No skit for once. Oh well. Maybe next chapter will be spammed with them. Or maybe even a whole chapter dedicated to skits.

R&R please


End file.
